El Ángel Malvado
by BrujaBlanca
Summary: ...Ni siquiera me percaté del momento en que posé la mirada en ella... Ver de cerca esos ojos grandes y azules como océanos me provocaron algo, una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago que preferí no indagar, no especificar y que más tarde no pude dejar de reprocharme a mí mismo… Esta es la historia de amor que relata los hechos entre VEGETA y BULMA.
1. Capítulo 1: La humana

**Título**

El Ángel Malvado.

**Resumen**

-¿Quién será?- Me pregunté, aunque pensé que no debería importarme, seguro se trataba de una mujer débil e insignificante. Al fin, la poseedora de la voz salió de la cueva y pude verla completamente. Ni siquiera me percaté del momento en que posé la mirada en ella y abrí la boca impresionado por lo que mis ojos observaban con infinita atención. Era como si aquella imagen me hubiese hipnotizado. No podía dejar de observar sus labios moverse al hablar, su manera de caminar, la forma en que la brisa suave movía sus cabellos…

…Ver de cerca esos ojos grandes y azules como océanos, abiertos como dos platos e intensos y brillantes por el temor, me provocaron algo, una sensación extraña que comenzaba en mi cabeza, bajaba y se sentía con más intensidad en la boca del estómago, era algo que me debilitaba y que preferí no indagar, no especificar y que más tarde no pude dejar de reprocharme a mí mismo…

**Notas de la Historia**

Ella es la más hermosa, inteligente, vanidosa y famosa de todo el planeta tierra. Está acostumbrada a lo mejor y no hay muchas cosas que disfrute tanto como el ser admirada. Sin embargo, su corazón está roto y se ha jurado no dejar que nadie entre nunca más en él.

Él es un príncipe orgulloso de raza guerrera. Culto, inteligente y fuerte, pero arrogante, explosivo y cruel. De un físico impresionantemente perfecto. Un asesino despiadado acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que quiere. El ángel más bello por su faz, pero el demonio más terrible por dentro. Los sentimientos como el amor nunca significaron nada para él.

Sin embargo, aquel día en que por primera vez se topó con aquellos ojos azules como el mar profundo, tan inusuales en las mujeres de su raza saiyajín, su obsesión por ella nació…

_Esta historia relata los hechos ocurridos entre Bulma y Vegeta, desde que él la ve por primera vez en el planeta Namekusei, hasta que nace Trunks. _

_-Esta versión es mía, pero mezcla hechos reales ocurridos en la serie Dragon Ball Z. Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama. _

Capítulo 1. La humana.

**PV. Narrador**

Todo comenzó en Namekusei. Gokú se encontraba en recuperación y el Príncipe Vegeta estaba buscando las esferas del Dragón. Orgulloso y arrogante como ninguno, el Príncipe pretendía realizar su propia utopía perversa, y no había nada que le importara más que llevarla a cabo, ni nada que le apasionara más que el poder y las peleas.

**PV. Vegeta**

Me encontraba de muy buen humor. Estaba a punto de reunir todas las Esferas del Dragón y nada más me importaba. Al fin yo, el príncipe de los saiyajín conseguiría la vida eterna, derrotaría a Freezer y gobernaría el Universo. Sentía que iba a explotar de tanto éxtasis de poder. Es cierto, había asesinado a muchos para llegar hasta ese nivel, pero no me importaba. De todas formas, planeaba seguir asesinando y conquistando cuando yo fuera el señor de todo.

Recuerdo que aquel día sentí dos débiles ki. Uno de ellos era considerablemente más grande que el otro, pero al fin de cuentas ambos eran incomparables al mío. Volé rumbo a la dirección donde se encontraban. Pensé que tal vez aquellas "sabandijas" pudieran servirme de algo, y de no ser así, simplemente tendría que matarlos. Al fin vi que alguien estaba ahí. Nunca he conocido el miedo, pero siempre he sido cauteloso cuando se trata de conseguir algo. Decidí ocultarme un momento, entonces hice desaparecer mi ki y me acerqué a pie para espiar a mis objetivos. A pesar de sentir dos ki, sólo veía a un individuo. Era ese estúpido calvo amigo de Kakaroto. Pero mi atención hacia él se desvaneció en cuanto vi la esfera del Dragón que llevaba en brazos. -¡Qué suerte tengo!– pensé. No tenía caso esperar a averiguar quién era el otro individuo. A juzgar por su ki, se trataba de un insecto. Estaba a punto de retomar el vuelo hacia mí codiciada esfera cuando la escuché desde el interior de aquella cueva.

-¡Krillin! ¡Tienes que ocultar esa esfera! tenemos que salir de aquí, estoy muy asustada! ¡Una mujer tan linda como yo no puede estar en un lugar como este!- Gritó una voz femenina.

-¿Quién será?- Me pregunté, aunque pensé que no debería importarme, seguro se trataba de una mujer débil e insignificante. Al fin, la poseedora de la voz salió de la cueva y pude verla completamente. Ni siquiera me percaté del momento en que posé mi mirada en ella y abrí la boca impresionado por lo que mis ojos observaban con infinita atención. Era como si aquella imagen me hubiese hipnotizado. No podía dejar de observar sus labios moverse al hablar, su manera de caminar, la forma en que la brisa suave movía sus cabellos.

Y esos ojos tan inusuales a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado a ver. Las mujeres de mi planeta eran fuertes y bellas, aunque las caracterizaba su piel bronceada y su cabello y ojos negros. Y de repente, ver a esta mujer tan distinta me hizo perder la voluntad sobre mí mismo por un momento. Durante mis viajes en búsqueda de planetas, conocí mujeres de todos colores y tipos dependiendo de su raza. Además de las comidas exóticas y los vinos de todo tipo, Freezer nos complacía con mujeres, las que quisiéramos, siempre que conseguíamos un buen planeta para él.

Pero nunca… nunca en toda mi vida vi a una mujer como esa. Su piel era tan blanca que podía confundirse con las nubes del planeta tierra, su figura era tan delicada, que pareciera que pudiera quebrarse en mil pedazos con el menor de los roces. Y sus ojos… esos ojos me recordaron a las profundidades de los mares de la tierra al igual que su cabello. Tuve que admitir que era verdaderamente… bella. La más hermosa que había visto. Y luego, me reprendí a mí mismo.

-¿¡Qué diablos estoy pensando!? ¡Yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajín! ¡Qué estupidez, no tengo tiempo para pensar en idioteces como éstas, es sólo una humana insignificante y débil, indigna de mí! ¡Ni siquiera podría vencer a una mosca! -dije.

Reanudé mi vuelo y no tardé en llegar al lugar, aterrizando justo frente a ellos. Pude sentir su temor, y eso como siempre, me satisfizo. Sonreí y los miré fijamente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, no pude evitar desviar la mirada una vez más hacia esa humana por un segundo. Ver de cerca esos ojos grandes y azules como océanos, abiertos como dos platos e intensos y brillantes por el temor, me provocaron algo, una sensación extraña que comenzaba en mi cabeza, bajaba y se sentía con más intensidad en la boca del estómago, era algo que me debilitaba y que preferí no indagar, no especificar y que más tarde no pude dejar de reprocharme a mí mismo.

-Es un lugar extraño para verlos, terrícolas. –Dije sonriendo- nunca imaginé que ustedes tuvieran la suficiente tecnología para venir hasta aquí. –Me dirigí al enano calvo- Al verte con esa preciada esfera del Dragón imagino que tenemos el mismo objetivo ¿O no?-Les dije.

La mujer estaba temblando espantada con mi presencia. Y no era para menos, yo no iba a permitir que una flaqueza de unos segundos me arrebatara lo que más había deseado. Yo estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la vida de ser necesario. Además, era obvio para mí que no me importaba, admití que era muy bella, pero esa mujer solo me había impactado por lo inusual de su físico, y nada más. Di un paso hacia donde ellos estaban y noté cómo ella retrocedió. Probablemente, el miedo provocó que la mujer transpirara más de la cuenta y entonces pude percibirlo… Era un aroma que provenía de ella, un aroma que consistía en su olor natural de mujer mezclado con un suave aroma a dulce, muy fresco, como a frutas. No podía explicármelo pero estaba cautivado con ese aroma tan adictivo. La sensación en la boca del estómago regresó con más intensidad al sentir que aquel aroma me invadía penetrando por cada poro de mi cuerpo alojándose en mi memoria para siempre. Sentía que podría haberme quedado todo el día ahí parado aspirando esa fragancia que embriagaba mis sentidos. Seguí tratándolos con arrogancia y de manera muy amenazadora, pero la realidad era que aquel aroma y aquellos ojos me estaban enloqueciendo. En ese momento, sentí aproximarse el ki de Zarbon, y caí en la cuenta de la realidad nuevamente. Una vez más me reprendí a mí mismo. No estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo en estupideces ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograr mi objetivo, y tampoco dudé ni un segundo en amenazar a los humanos.

Me dirigí al enano calvo -Escucha, tengo algo que hacer antes de que me entregues esa preciada esfera. Que no se te ocurra escapar con ese objeto tan preciado, porque no solamente tú morirás, también esa mujer- Dije.

En ese momento, el temor de la humana se intensificó. Vi el miedo en sus ojos y sentí un inmenso placer. -¿Cómo se había atrevido esa humana a robarme tan preciados segundos de mi valiosa atención por algo tan absurdo y superfluo como su vulgar belleza?- Pensé. Sin duda yo la haría pagar por ello.

**PV. Bulma**

Estaba sumamente fastidiada. Me había hartado de estar escondida en una cueva en medio de ese lugar tan desolado, sin saber nada de Gokú y con el temor de que Freezer o alguien más nos encontrara y nos matara. Le dije a Krillin que escondiera la esfera y sugerí que nos fuéramos de ahí… En serio ya no soportaba ese lugar. De repente, Krillin me dijo que sentía un ki muy poderoso aproximarse, y después me dijo que se trataba de Vegeta, y que no eran buenas noticias. Me puse nerviosa. En un instante, ese guerrero ya estaba frente a nosotros. En el primer segundo, recuerdo que lo que cruzó por mi mente fue que era un hombre muy atractivo y varonil, pero sin duda con un carácter muy fuerte. Pude notar que me miró fijamente por un momento y eso me ruborizó un poco. Sin embargo, bastó verlo sonreír de esa forma tan perversa para que algo en mi interior lo repudiara. Sus ojos negros como la noche emanaban maldad, amenaza, muerte. Era una mirada vacía, tan intensa y penetrante que habría podido confundirse con la de un _Shinigami_ (ángel de la muerte), y llegué a pensar que ese hombre era capaz de asesinar con tan solo ver.

-Escucha, tengo algo que hacer antes de que me entregues esa preciada esfera. Que no se te ocurra escapar con ese objeto tan preciado, porque no solamente tú morirás, también esa mujer- Le dijo a Krillin.

"No sólo tú morirás, también esa mujer", "también esa mujer", "esa mujer". El eco de sus palabras retumbó en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Sentí una angustia terrible al escuchar la palabra "muerte" relacionada conmigo. Ese hombre definitivamente no bromeaba y estaba segura de que Krillin y yo no saldríamos vivos de ahí.

**PV. Narrador**

Zarbon llegó al lugar de la pelea. Bulma había quedado impactada con la belleza de aquel guerrero a pesar de la rareza de su físico, característica propia de su raza. Una chispa de esperanza le dijo que aquel guerrero extraño venía a rescatarla. Se ruborizó y se cimbró de pies a cabeza y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Acaba con Vegeta pronto porque es muy peligroso!- Gritó Bulma dirigiéndose a Zarbon.

Al escuchar esto, Vegeta le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Bulma y ella guardó silencio, a la expectativa de lo que haría el saiyajín. Algo le decía que su momento había llegado.

**Próximo capítulo: **"La contienda por una mujer".

**Avances:**

-Vaya, vaya. El arrogante y orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyajín ha caído a los pies de una mujer de raza inferior – Dijo Zarbon…

- Vaya, parece ser que quien está en la mira de la humana no eres tú. Cuando te derrote, tal vez debería considerar llevármela conmigo y divertirme un poco con ella, ¿No crees? Es bastante hermosa y creo que le gusto. – Dijo Zarbon con una risa burlona.

-¡No voy a permitir que le pongas las manos encimaaaaaaa!-Grité con todas mis fuerzas, embrutecido…

…las piernas me temblaron y caí al suelo… ¿Qué pudo haberle dicho Zarbon a ese simio salvaje que provocara esa ira tan terrible?- Dije. (Bulma)


	2. Capítulo 2: La contienda por una mujer

Capítulo 2. "La contienda por una mujer"

**PV. Vegeta**

No pude ignorar el rubor y la alegría que Zarbon le causó a la humana, y una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo. Algo parecido a la ira. -¿Qué demonios le ve a esta sabandija? Bueno, no debería sorprenderme, son tal para cual, pero parece ser que esta estúpida mujer no sabe quién es Zarbon. Si no la mato yo, igual la matará él. Pobre ilusa- Pensé. No entendía por qué, pero sentí una gran furia hacia las palabras de la mujer… -¡Qué tonta eres!- le dije.

**PV. Bulma**

Un guerrero extraño llegó al lugar. Era raro físicamente, pero hermoso hasta el extremo de dejar mi mente en blanco, ruborizarme y desarmar mi voluntad. Creí que alguien como él, siendo tan apuesto, debería ser un guerrero que luchara por la justicia. De alguna forma me sentí aliviada, pues tuve la esperanza de que aquel atractivo hombre venciera a Vegeta y luego heroicamente me sacara de ese lugar como en los cuentos de hadas. Entonces le grité desde donde estaba…

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Acaba con Vegeta pronto porque es muy peligroso!-

Noté que Vegeta me observó de reojo y vi que su semblante era de enfado. Me asustó su mirada tan intensa y creí que iba a lanzarme alguna bola de energía para acabar conmigo. Entonces, solo me gritó -¡Qué tonta eres! Eso me enfureció hasta más no poder. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Yo soy la mujer más inteligente del planeta tierra, una gran científica, investigadora e inventora. Y además muy hermosa. Tenía ganas de matar a ese simio salvaje con mis propias manos… Pero la verdad es que también sentí un gran alivio de que sólo me gritara algo así y no que me matara en ese instante. De cualquier forma, no estaba en posición de exigir nada y decidí callarme.

**PV. Narrador**

Vegeta y Zarbon comenzaron a luchar. Ese encuentro era a muerte y a pesar de que Vegeta era muy fuerte y orgulloso, sabía que Zarbon era muy fuerte también y que no debía descuidarse si no quería ser el perdedor. En medio de la batalla, Krillin le dijo a Bulma que tenían que huir. Ella recordó las palabras del saiyajín y le advirtió a Krillin que si trataban de escapar, Vegeta los mataría. Krillin le dijo entonces que los mataría de todas formas, entonces tomó la mano de Bulma y comenzaron a correr. Al darse cuenta de esto, Vegeta hizo cálculos y lanzó varias bolas de energía siendo cuidadoso de no lastimar a la mujer, cerrándoles el paso. Los dos humanos se dieron cuenta de que correr no era una opción, puesto que Vegeta no les había quitado la vista de encima y decidieron quedarse donde estaban.

**PV. Vegeta**

Estaba en medio de la pelea con Zarbon y noté que esos insignificantes humanos trataban de huir con mi esfera. Esto provocó que descuidara a Zarbon un instante para detenerlos. Lancé unas bolas de energía, procurando no lastimar a la mujer. No sé por qué lo hice, sería más fácil asesinarlos y llevarme la esfera, pero aun así tomé el camino difícil. Como si leyera mi mente, Zarbon se dio cuenta de mi interés por protegerlos y no tardó mucho en deducir que a quien me interesaba no lastimar, era a la mujer.

-Vaya, vaya. El arrogante y orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyajín ha caído a los pies de una mujer de raza inferior. Esto sí que es un evento de gran magnitud. ¿Y luego que sigue, Alteza? – Dijo Zarbon mofándose.

-¿No quieres que te traiga una taza de té? ¡Deja de parlotear insecto y pelea!- Dije molesto.

Las palabras de esa sabandija me recordaron mi posición y lo ridículo que me veía protegiendo a esa mujer. Me concentré en la batalla, molesto por lo que dijo Zarbon y comencé a atacar con fiereza. No pasó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que la humana no sólo apoyaba a Zarbon, sino que lo miraba con brillo en sus ojos y eso me enfureció. Zarbon se dio cuenta de mi molestia y no tardó en mofarse de ello.

- Vaya, parece ser que quien está en la mira de la humana no eres tú. Cuando te derrote, tal vez debería considerar llevármela conmigo y divertirme un poco con ella, ¿No crees? Es bastante hermosa y creo que le gusto. – Dijo Zarbon con una risa burlona.

- ¡No te acercarás a ella porque no saldrás vivo de esto sabandija!- Le dije embrutecido por el coraje.

- No tengo la culpa de causar este efecto en las mujeres, después de todo, yo soy el guerrero más bello. Y no entiendo cuál es tu queja, de todos modos esa mujer no es digna de ti, ¿O no su alteza? Qué más te da si yo quiero aprovecharla. De todas formas planeas matarla, ¿no es acaso lo mismo si la mato yo después de divertirme? O, ¿No me digas que tú también pretendías divertirte con ella un rato? ¡Hahahahahahahaha! ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a ella a quién prefiere?- Dijo Zarbon.

Yo estaba colérico, enfurecido por sus palabras. La humana no me interesaba, pero no entendía el motivo por el cuál no soportaba la idea de Zarbon manoseando a la mujer. Pero entonces, una idea apareció en mi mente y sonreí, contento por lo que se me acababa de ocurrir.

-No creo que esa mujer sea tu tipo Zarbon. Se ve que a ella le agrada todo lo bello, así que le voy a mostrar lo que verdaderamente eres – Dije.

**P.V. Narrador**

Los ojos de Zarbon se abrieron como platos y la intensidad del encuentro aumentó. Vegeta comenzó a presionar a Zarbon, a tal grado que éste no tuvo opción más que transformarse en un asqueroso y horripilante ser para aumentar su poder. Bulma se espantó profundamente y demostró su rechazo hacia esa cosa. Vegeta no pudo dejar de notarlo y, que los sentimientos de la humana hacia Zarbon cambiaran, lo llenó de satisfacción. El no comprendía el porqué de su propia reacción, y la única explicación que encontró fue con respecto a su vanidad de Príncipe.

**P.V. Bulma**

Krillin y yo estábamos de pie observando el encuentro, temerosos de lo que ocurriera. Yo quería que Zarbon ganara porque algo me decía que él me salvaría de ese guerrero tan oscuro y siniestro que se paró frente a nosotros hacía sólo unos minutos. La pelea era muy violenta y hubo momentos en que tuve que retirar mi vista. Sin embargo, el peor momento de todos fue cuando presencié la transformación de aquel guerrero hermoso en el que deposité todas mis esperanzas. Era una bestia repulsiva, horrenda, asquerosa. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan bello pudiera transformarse en algo tan detestable?- pensé. Era un verdadero monstruo, y con ello mis esperanzas de ser salvada se esfumaron. Ni siquiera podía voltear a ver a esa cosa deforme y me resigné.

**P.V. Vegeta**

Me di cuenta del rechazo que Zarbon provocó en la humana y sentía en mi interior una pequeña victoria, algo que tenía que ver con una guerra de orgullos.

-¡Nunca te perdonaré por hacer que me convierta en este monstruo que tanto detesto!-Dijo Zarbon. – ¡Voy a vencerte insignificante simio y después voy a llevarme a esa humana y voy a tomarla todas las veces que quiera hasta hartarme, y después de eso la compartiré con el resto de las fuerzas Guiniu, y después con mis subordinados hasta que se convierta en un pedazo de carne inservible esperando ser exterminada por compasión!

De repente un sentimiento que yo conocía perfectamente me consumía. Estaba lleno de odio. Lo miré fijamente y las manos comenzaron a temblarme por la ira. Entonces exploté:

-¡No voy a permitir que le pongas las manos encimaaaaaaa!-Grité con todas mis fuerzas, embrutecido. Seguimos luchando y lo vencí a pesar de su transformación.

**P.V. Bulma**

Por un instante, vi que ambos guerreros se detuvieron. Estaban hablando y por un momento ambos dirigieron su vista hacia mí. Eso me enrojeció y me puso los nervios de punta. ¿Qué estaban tramando? Tenía mucho miedo y nuevamente la idea de ser salvada por ese monstruo horripilante que no soportaba ni ver, asaltó mi mente como una última esperanza desesperada. De repente, la mirada de Vegeta se tornó sombría; Pude ver que observaba a Zarbon con esa mirada asesina y perversa con la que nos miró cuando llegó, pero esta vez intensificada y acompañada de una gran furia. Entonces escuché a Vegeta: -¡No voy a permitir que le pongas las manos encimaaaaaaa!- Y su voz retumbó por todos lados, llegando el eco hasta los cañones y sentí temor de que un ser como él pudiera odiarme. No comprendía que es lo que pudo haber enfurecido tanto a Vegeta. No imaginaba qué pudo haberle dicho Zarbon para embrutecerlo de esa forma. Estaba tan impactada por su ira que en ese momento pensé que era preferible morir rápido por su mano que pasar una vida huyendo y temiendo de alguien como él. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar. A qué se refería Vegeta cuando gritó eso… Comencé a pasear la vista por todas partes y se detuvo justamente en la esfera que Krillin tenía. Entonces todo se aclaró para mí. -Zarbon quería la esfera también, amenazó a Vegeta con llevársela y éste se enfureció. Pero entonces, si Zarbon también quiere la esfera, significa que no lucha por la justicia.-Pensé. Al comprender esto, las piernas me temblaron y caí al suelo, devastada, sin esperanza alguna de salvarme. No importaba quién de los dos ganara. El vencedor, cualquiera que fuera, nos mataría de todas formas y se llevaría la esfera. Levanté la vista hacia los guerreros que luchaban sin tregua y los seguí con la vista hasta que Vegeta venció a Zarbon.

**Próximo capítulo: **"¿Qué es ésta sensación?"

**Avances:**

…Di un paso hacia ella y noté cómo se aferró más a la pared de tierra, que aunque ella lo deseara, no habría podido atravesar para escapar de mí… La temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevó de forma drástica, mi respiración se agitó y comencé a temblar ligeramente –No puede ser, ¿Acaso me estoy excitado?- Pensé…


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Qué es ésta sensación?

Capítulo 3: "¿Qué es ésta sensación?"

**P.V. Vegeta**

Al terminar la pelea, volví hacia donde estaban los humanos y reclamé la esfera. Les dije que era mejor que la entregaran por las buenas si no querían morir. El enano calvo caminó lentamente hacia donde yo estaba, con la esfera en brazos y la estiró hacia mí para que yo pudiera tomarla. Lo hice. Estaba feliz porque las había reunido todas. Pero dentro de esa felicidad que sentía, no pude evitar ver a la mujer otra vez: Estaba arrinconada en una de las paredes externas de la cueva, temblando como una hoja y con sus bellos ojos azules brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir. Di un paso hacia ella y noté cómo se giró lentamente hacia la fortaleza, desviando su mirada de mí y con el pecho bombeando como si acabara de correr una larga carrera. Se aferró más a la pared de tierra, que aunque ella lo hubiese deseado, no habría podido atravesar para escapar de mí.

Se veía tan indefensa y esa muestra de temor provocó que volviera la sensación a mi estómago… pero algo más. Esta vez la sensación bajó a mi entrepierna y estaba consumiéndome. La temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevó de forma drástica, mi respiración se agitó y comencé a temblar ligeramente. Sentía que mi corazón bombeaba con más velocidad y fuerza y creí que aun tendría elevada la adrenalina por la pelea… pero entonces me di cuenta de que mi miembro comenzaba a endurecerse. –No puede ser, ¿Acaso me estoy excitando?- Pensé. Ver a esa mujer a mi merced, desprotegida y sin poder hacer nada contra mí, me hacía sentir deseos de destrozar al enano calvo en unos segundos y arrastrarla a ella al interior de la cueva para tomarla una, tres, las veces que fuera necesario hasta saciar la pasión que estaba a punto de explotar en mí. Pasó por mi mente la imagen de mí arrancándole la ropa dejando su delicada figura al descubierto, colocándome sobre ella para experimentar nuevamente ese poder y dominio que me gusta ejercer en una mujer, acariciando su desnuda y blanca piel en un recorrido sin fin, hundiendo mi cara en su cuello y su cabello para embriagarme con su aroma aspirándolo más a fondo, besando sus carnosos y provocativos labios hasta inflamarlos para degustar su sabor, penetrándola y embistiéndola constantemente sin retirar mi vista de sus exóticos ojos hasta descargar todo el deseo y la adrenalina que me provocaba y la inmensa necesidad que sentía por ella tan de repente y de manera tan inexplicable.

Hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez años, que no poseía a una mujer y no había caído en la cuenta de ello hasta ese momento, debido a que esa clase de cosas habían pasado a un segundo plano desde que me había consumido la obsesión de vengarme de Freezer y dominar el Universo. Y ahora estaba ahí, de pie frente a la criatura más extraordinaria que había visto, aspirando ese aroma enloquecedor y adictivo para mis sentidos, completamente excitado y listo para poseerla sin que nada ni nadie pudiera impedirme hacer lo que yo deseara. O por lo menos eso creí hasta que vi una fuente de lágrimas cristalinas brotando de esos ojos que se clavaron en los míos y que no dejaban de verlos fijamente. Era una mirada distinta a la de hacía un rato. Por un lado, sus ojos imploraban piedad hacia su vida y por el otro noté una seguridad, una fuerza e incluso un coraje hacia mí, atrapándome en un umbral que no me permitía moverme. Había visto muchas lágrimas en mi vida, la mayoría de ellas en mis víctimas antes de que yo los asesinara, y hasta ese día, ver gestos como ese me causaba satisfacción y hacían mi deporte más placentero. Pero estas lágrimas eran distintas. -¿Qué estás esperando simio salvaje? ¡Ya termina de una buena vez con esto!- Me gritó en la cara. No pude dejar de sorprenderme ante ese gesto inesperado. Aquella mujer era como una bestia acorralada por su cazador, un animal herido y atrapado que a pesar de su gran temor a morir, tiene la valentía de rugir y estar en posición para atacar y defenderse. Me impresionó infinitamente su actitud y comprendí que aquella humana era algo mucho más interesante que una simple cara bonita. Cerró sus ojos frente a mí y se agazapó como cualquier animal que se oculta a la expectativa de algo. No fui capaz de acercarme más.

Tomé la esfera y emprendí el vuelo, dejando atrás a esos humanos. Mientras iba en el aire, vi una vez más a la mujer que se ponía de pie con un gesto de sorpresa y una sensación de derrota me invadió. Bloqueé mis pensamientos y aumenté la velocidad para alejarme lo más pronto posible.

**P.V. Bulma**

Vegeta había derrotado a Zarbon. Se acercó a nosotros y yo, en un gesto de autoprotección, me fui alejando hasta que me topé con la pared de tierra de la cueva. No había forma de escapar, estaba muy asustada y sabía que era el fin. Vi cómo Krillin se acercó a Vegeta para entregarle la esfera lentamente y mis nervios estaban al límite, pues creía que en cuanto tuviera la esfera, le quebraría el cuello a Krillin, o algo peor. Y después, seguiría yo. Lo vi regocijarse con la esfera, pero después, dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Cuando vi que dio un paso hacia donde yo estaba, traté de huir en vano, pues la pared de tierra seguía ahí y no podía atravesarla. Desvié la mirada. Me negaba a verlo, pues en un intento desesperado de salir de esa situación tan estresante, cerré los ojos esperando que al abrirlos él ya no estuviera ahí. Yo sentía su presencia, sentía que estaba ahí parado observándome, sentía su mirada penetrante e intensa sobre mí y llegó el momento en que sólo esperaba el golpe para morir. Pero eso no ocurría. En la medida en que el momento se alargaba una eternidad, mi paciencia se acortaba. Esa era la peor de las torturas. Cansada de esa situación, volví la vista hacia él y lo fulminé con la mirada. No pude evitar las lágrimas, me sentía como una rata atrapada en una trampa, esperando a que llegara el amanecer y algún humano notara mi presencia para terminar con la miseria de mi vida -¿Qué estás esperando simio salvaje? ¡Ya termina de una buena vez con esto!-Le grité en la cara.

Entonces, noté que el semblante de su cara cambió. Estaba sorprendido por lo que le dije. Comencé a temblar nuevamente, pues creí que lo que le dije le enfurecería y entonces me mataría por fin. Pero no fue así. Después de salir de su sorpresa, noté una ligera sonrisa de lado. Si yo no supiera que ese simio era el más perverso y cruel de todos, le habría apostado a que esa sonrisa y esa mirada suavizada eran de admiración. Incluso me pareció encantador. Pero rápidamente volví a mis estribos y cerré los ojos esperando respuesta. Escuché que el tipo voló y abrí inmediatamente los ojos, sorprendida de sus actos. Nos había perdonado la vida, pero no comprendía por qué. Lo único que se me ocurrió pensar, fue que él había prometido no hacernos daño si le entregábamos la esfera por las buenas. Así que me sorprendió infinitamente darme cuenta de que a pesar de ser un ser tan malvado y perverso, tenía honor para cumplir su palabra.

**P.V. Narrador**

Vegeta emprendió el vuelo ante la sorpresa de los humanos que estaban seguros de que morirían a manos del príncipe. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento que la humana le provocaba y que todavía no lograba descifrar se lo había impedido. Se fue contento con la esfera en sus manos, pero algo le decía que esa no sería la última vez que viera a aquella mujer que por un momento, aunque fuera por un segundo, y aunque él no deseara reconocerlo, cautivó hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

_Próximo capítulo: "Aquí en la tierra"_

Todos huyen del planeta Namekusei antes de que explote. Vegeta, al haber perdido su nave, se ve obligado a viajar en la nave de Bulma con todos los demás. Cuando llegan a la tierra, la guerra con Freezer había terminado. Los Namekusei no tienen a donde ir, puesto que ya no tienen planeta, así que Bulma les ofrece su casa para que se hospeden, pero no sólo a ellos los invita. Algo en el saiyajín real ha capturado su atención y desea descifrar qué es.

¿Qué pasará con Vegeta ahora que se hospeda en casa de la mujer que lo inquieta tanto?

No se lo pierdan.


	4. Capítulo 4: Aquí en la tierra (parte1)

Capítulo 4: "Aquí en la Tierra" (Parte 1)

**P.V. Narrador**

El Planeta Namekusei estaba a punto de explotar. Bulma y los sobrevivientes del planeta entraron a la nave y en tan solo unos instantes despegaron. Vegeta observó a lo lejos la nave despegando y, al darse cuenta de que su nave era inservible, se apresuró a acercarse a la nave de la humana para viajar en ella. Al hacerlo, vio que la nave estaba al revés y que además no tenía puerta. Pasó velozmente por su lado la compuerta de la nave de la mujer y la atrapó rápidamente. Entonces, escuchó a alguien gritando con desesperación y no tardó en deducir que se trataba de la humana. La vio precipitarse. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y voló lo más rápido posible hacia ella para sostenerla. No era capaz de comprender ese sentimiento que lo invadió cuando la vio caer. Fue como una presión en el pecho que nunca en su vida había sentido. Cuando al fin la tenía en sus brazos, a salvo, tan sólo se limitó a mirarla fijamente para después volar rumbo a la nave.

**P.V. Bulma**

La nave comenzó a convulsionarse debido a las explosiones del planeta Namekusei que estaba a punto de explotar. Todos estaban asegurados en sus asientos, y la única que estaba libre era yo, pues debía pilotear el sistema. Estaba muy asustada, pero las vidas de todos los que estaban en la nave dependían de mi entereza, así que saqué el valor que me quedaba y luché hasta el final para controlar la nave. De repente, una explosión provocó que la nave se sacudiera de tal forma que dio la vuelta 180 grados sobre su eje. La compuerta salió volando. Yo estaba sosteniendo el timón con todas mis fuerzas, pero las convulsiones tan violentas de la nave y el hecho de estar de cabeza no me permitirían resistir por tanto tiempo. La salida sin compuerta estaba justo debajo de mí y la presión que entraba por este hueco hacía su trabajo dentro absorbiendo todo lo que encontraba dentro, así que si me soltaba, sería mi fin. La nave se sacudía cada vez más y mis manos comenzaron a resbalar. El estrés y la desesperación me hicieron perder la cordura y se me salieron las lágrimas. Comencé a gritar de manera irracional "¡Auxilio!" a sabiendas de que nadie vendría a salvarme. Mis manos ya no soportaron más y mi cuerpo obedeció a las leyes de gravedad, precipitándose al fondo y traspasando la puerta para salir al aire. Cerré los ojos y grité desesperadamente a la expectativa del impacto que traería una muerte segura para mí. Si no era la caída, sería entonces alguna de las enormes rocas que flotaban y se movían a gran velocidad alrededor del planeta. Pero de pronto, vi un punto brillante justo debajo de mí… Y ese punto crecía cada vez más y más y más hasta que pude divisar que era una enorme roca que se acercaba justo a mí. Estaba demasiado cerca y en tan solo unos instantes, justo cuando la roca iba a hacer impacto conmigo, el guerrero de los ojos de noche me sostuvo y giró dándole la espalda a la enorme roca. Con un brazo había rodeado mi cintura mientras que el otro cargaba la compuerta que había salido disparada de la nave hacía sólo un momento. La roca se estrelló contra su espalda. Pude ver su pequeño gesto de resistencia tras el impacto, pero no dejaba de verme. No podía creerlo, ¿Acaso estaba usando su cuerpo como un escudo para protegerme? No pude esconder mi sorpresa y observé atentamente sus ojos, traté de atravesarlos, profundizar para encontrar el motivo por el cual alguien tan perverso como él estaba protegiéndome. Al no encontrar respuesta ante su mirada fría, vacía y despectiva, miré hacia abajo y vi al planeta siendo devorado por las llamas mientras yo permanecía inmóvil en el aire. Levanté la vista y vi que el saiyajín aún me observaba fijamente a los ojos con una mirada intensa y de expectativa. En un movimiento rápido y decidido, me atrajo hacia él con más fuerza, e inevitablemente nuestros cuerpos estaban en un contacto total y nuestros rostros se habían acercado más, que de no ser por el casco protector que yo tenía puesto, seguramente también nuestras caras se habrían tocado. Me sentía completamente estúpida, pues mi corazón estaba desbocado pero no por la adrenalina que me provocó el hecho de casi morir, sino por sentir, incluso sobre mi ropa, los endurecidos músculos del Saiyajín presionando mi cuerpo. Su musculoso brazo rodeaba mi cintura completamente, terminando con su mano grande y fuerte enganchada en mi cadera, como si se tratara de la garra de un águila aferrándose a su presa. Uno de sus duros muslos estaba colocado, tal vez accidentalmente, entre mis piernas y no pude evitar percibirlo como un gesto de posesión. Ese contacto tan íntimo me ruborizó y a pesar del temor y el desprecio que sentía por el Príncipe, no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa al estar sostenida con tanta fuerza contra él. No sabía si estar feliz por la sorpresiva pero oportuna aparición del simio real, o si estar asustada de lo que pudiera pasarme estando en su poder. Vi que dirigió la vista hacia mi nave y voló hacia ella. Usando uno de sus brazos, tomó la nave por una de las extremidades para hacerla girar. Entramos en ella por la puerta e inmediatamente me dejó en el suelo. Tomó la compuerta y la colocó con facilidad en la entrada a pesar de la presión que el hueco ejercía: -¡Kami! ¡Cuánta fuerza tiene ese simio!-Pensé. Entonces usó el calor de su energía al máximo para derretir el metal y sellar la entrada perfectamente.

-Controla esta porquería- Me dijo.

Aun presa de la adrenalina y el estrés, corrí hacia el timón y estuve ahí varios minutos hasta que logré estabilizar la nave.

**P.V. Vegeta**

Había llegado al lugar donde dejé mi nave y me di cuenta de que ya no funcionaba. Estaba casi destruida. –¡Demonios! ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí? – Pensé. El planeta estaba a punto de explotar y no me quedaba mucho tiempo. Entonces, divisé la brillante luz de la nave de la humana a una gran distancia. Mi mente trabajó rápido – Esa es mi única oportunidad –Pensé. Volé y me apresuré todo lo que pude, pero casi llegando al lugar, encontré un panorama que no esperaba: La nave estaba al revés, la compuerta me pasó por un lado y la atrapé rápidamente antes de que se alejara más. Miré hacia la nave y una sensación extraña, como de pérdida, comenzó a invadirme. No sé por qué, pero comencé a preguntarme repetidas veces -¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está?

En un instante, escuché varios gritos y dirigí la mirada hacia donde estaba la nave. La vi caer y supe inmediatamente que era ella. Una roca pasó por mi lago y se dirigía justo hacia donde estaba ella. La roca no significaba nada para mí, pero supe que a ella podría destrozarla apenas la impactara. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Volé hacia ella con toda la velocidad que mis fuerzas me daban y llegué a tiempo antes que la roca, apenas un segundo. La sostuve y giré para que la roca se impactara en mi espalda y así protegerla a ella. No pude dejar de mirarla. -¿Qué tenía ella? ¿Qué tenía esa mujer para provocar que yo hiciera tantas cosas estúpidas e inútiles?-Pensé, mientras la miraba tratando de descifrar en sus ojos lo que no sabía. La atraje hacia mí, ante la sorpresa de su rostro y sentí una enorme satisfacción al saberla a salvo entre mis brazos gracias a mí. Entré en razón de repente y me di cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba en total contacto conmigo: Era un cuerpo suave, delicado, frágil. Su cintura era tan pequeña que no fue difícil rodearla completamente con un solo brazo. Sentía claramente el relieve de sus senos presionado contra mi pecho. Mi mano sostenía su cadera y la contradicción entre esta parte tan prominente con su estilizada cintura me provocó algo… -¿Otra vez imbécil? ¿En serio ya vas a comenzar?- Me reprendí a mí mismo. Levanté la vista de sus ojos y volé rumbo a la nave antes de que la sensación del cuerpo femenino provocara en mí una reacción inoportuna.

**Próximo capítulo: **"Aquí en la tierra" (Parte 2).

*El viaje en la nave era interminable. Caminé por el pasillo rumbo a mi habitación, pero en el trayecto, pasé por una habitación cuya puerta estaba muy ligeramente abierta. Del interior, salía la voz de la humana tarareando una canción infantil. Mi curiosidad me ganó y tuve que ver a través de la rendija.

*Ese estúpido mono salvaje, ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡No puede tratarme de esa forma! – Dije enfurecida.

*Estaba de espaldas con una toalla en la cabeza, la espalda completamente desnuda y un pequeño bóxer de un color rosa muy pálido que parecía más bien la prenda de una niña. Levantó sus brazos y quitó la toalla de su cabeza, dejando caer sus cabellos húmedos sobre sus hombros… No sabía si soportaría quedarme ahí parado tan sólo observando. -¿Qué me está pasando?- Pensé. Esto es estúpido. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de esa estúpida mujer.

*Llegamos a la tierra y aterricé la nave en la Corporación Cápsula… Algo me decía que el saiyajín escondía algo y yo deseaba saber qué era….

*A pesar de mis propias advertencias y de lo ridículo que seguramente me veía, acepté la invitación de la humana para hospedarme en su casa…

¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!


	5. Capítulo 5: Aquí en la tierra (parte2)

**Capítulo 5: **"Aquí en la tierra" (Parte 2).

**P.V. Vegeta**

Terminé de bañarme después de haber hecho ejercicio y estaba acostado en mi cama, sólo con un bóxer negro puesto debido al calor que hacía. Tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente. No pude obtener las esferas, ni la vida eterna, ni siquiera mi venganza. Ese estúpido de Kakaroto mató a Freezer, quitándome de las manos algo que ya era parte de mi destino. Y esa transformación en súper saiyajín. -¿Cómo lo logró? Acaso él es el legendario súper saiyajín? ¡Pero si sólo es un guerrero de clase baja! ¡Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajín! –Pensaba angustiado. Me sentía humillado, dolorido, enojado… Ya eran las dos de la mañana y había perdido la cuenta de las veces que di vueltas en mi cama. La ira y la angustia que sentía no me dejaban dormir. Apagué la lámpara que estaba a mi lado. Probablemente, estando en una oscuridad total, lograría conciliar el sueño. Cerré los ojos por varios minutos.

Comencé a percibir muy tenuemente un encantador aroma que ya conocía muy bien. De repente, una mano muy delicada y pequeña se posó en mi abdomen desnudo. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, sorprendido por esa sensación y ahí estaba ella, sentada a un lado de la cama mirándome fijamente y paseando su mano de arriba abajo, como si tratara de consolarme, como si supiera en lo que pienso y comprendiera lo que me aflige. Había encendido una vela y la había dejado en el buró que estaba al lado de mi cama. Se puso de pie y vi sus manos dirigirse lentamente al nudo de la cinta que mantenía su bata rosa cerrada. La desató con tanta parsimonia que no pude evitar comenzar a excitarme con esa imagen. Al quedar el nudo deshecho, bajó sus manos sin haber abierto la bata. Me sorprendió que se detuviera y me vi obligado a retirar los ojos de ese lugar para ver su rostro. Me miraba fijamente con un brillo especial, y era esa clase de mirada que sólo se puede ver en una mujer con deseo. Levantó la ceja levemente en un gesto juguetón y provocativo y supe que era una invitación. Me levanté de la cama y me senté en la orilla para que ella quedara frente a mí, de pie. Acerqué mis manos hasta tocar la abertura de la bata, y la abrí lentamente para disfrutar el momento en que descubriera ese cuerpo. Hice un recorrido con la vista de pies a cabeza y quedé sumamente maravillado. La poca luz que emitía la vela producía un juego de iluminación y de sombras que resaltaban más las curvas, pliegues, formas volúmenes y líneas de su cuerpo. Era en verdad muy hermosa. Sus pies eran pequeños y frágiles. Sus piernas eran tan largas y torneadas que en lo único que pude pensar es en que estaban hechas para abrazar a un hombre por la cintura. A pesar de su delicada forma, su vientre reflejaba ligeramente las huellas que deja la actividad física; la forma de su cintura era tan curvilínea y estilizada que resaltaba la redonda forma de sus caderas, y el delgado listón rosa de su ropa interior que pasaba a través de ellas, me enloqueció. El sostén resaltaba el gran tamaño y redondez de sus senos, que se mantenían altivos y orgullosos intentando alcanzar ese largo y elegante cuello. Y luego su rostro; esos enormes e intensos ojos azules, esos labios voluminosos y sensuales, esa barbilla afilada y pequeña; Solté la bata y metí las manos dentro para tomarla de la cintura. La acerqué a mí y comencé a pasear mis labios por la piel de su vientre, dando pequeños besos, dejando salir la punta de mi lengua ligeramente de vez en cuando para probar su sabor, dando uno que otro pequeño mordisco. Era tan suave, tan cálida. Un verdadero manjar de los dioses, tan fino y delicado que sólo se puede saborear bien si se hace lentamente. Sentí sus dedos enredarse entre mi cabello y a juzgar por los pequeños gemidos guturales y los movimientos que hacía con su vientre, supe que lo estaba disfrutando. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y me empujó ligeramente para obligarme a acostarme. Me estaba enloqueciendo su actitud seductora, me fascinaba que hubiera tomado la iniciativa y me dejé llevar. Se sentó sobre mí y suspiró profundamente cuando sintió mi erección en su entrepierna. Solo nuestra ropa interior evitaba que de manera natural e instintiva nos uniéramos. Creí que no podía haber nada más excitante, pero no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado: Tomó mis manos y las colocó en sus caderas, y dejando sus manos sobre las mías comenzó a moverse lenta y rítmicamente, marcando pequeños círculos sobre mí, sin dejar de verme a los ojos. Estaba hipnotizado, esclavizado, completamente extasiado y no tardé mucho en sentarme en la cama, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos para atraerla a mí y besarla devoradoramente en los labios con toda la pasión que tenía. Al sentir el contacto de sus carnosos labios y saborear su dulce néctar, no pude evitar gemir. La deseaba, la necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que la vi en aquella cueva tan desprotegida; y esa noche, por fin iba a poseerla. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y estiró las piernas para rodear mi cintura con ellas, marcando más el contacto íntimo. Yo acaricié su espalda de abajo hacia arriba para tomar el extremo de la bata, haciéndola resbalar por sus brazos, mientras besaba su cuello. Sus movimientos, sus caricias, y sus gemidos me excitaban cada vez más. Estaba fuera de control, dominado completamente por la pasión, el deseo y el instinto, como si fuera un animal en plena etapa de apareamiento. Seguí pasando las manos por su espalda en busca del broche de su sostén. Me moría de ganas por ver sus pechos desnudos, por sentirlos presionados contra mi pecho; necesitaba tocarla completamente. Estaba a punto de liberarla de la prenda cuando de repente, hubo un movimiento brusco que nos tumbó de la cama. Reaccioné y abrí los ojos y ella ya no estaba.

Todo había sido un sueño que terminó con una turbulencia de la nave, dejándome en el suelo, tal como en las últimas siete noches. – ¿Por qué seguía soñando con ella? -Pensé. Estaba harto de esa situación, había tenido el mismo sueño la última semana y eso me estaba volviendo loco. Todo era falso, pero se sentía demasiado real, más de lo que yo desearía. -¡Demonios! ¡Esto sí que duele! ¿Por qué diablos tengo que estar pensando en ella? ¡Yo soy muy importante, soy un saiyajín de sangre real y en lo único que debería de pensar es en lograr transformarme en un súper saiyajín!- Me reprendí a mí mismo.

El sueño erótico que tuve me había acelerado el pulso, haciéndome sudar y dejándome una erección que sólo se curaba de dos formas; pero la única que yo tenía disponible era un baño de agua fría. Tomé una toalla y salí de la habitación para dirigirme al baño. Estaba fastidiado; el viaje en la nave era interminable. Caminé por el pasillo, pero en el trayecto, pasé por una habitación cuya puerta estaba muy ligeramente abierta. Del interior, salía la voz de la humana tarareando una canción infantil. Quise restarle importancia y me dispuse a seguir mi camino, pero entonces la humana dio un pequeño grito y la curiosidad me ganó… tuve que ver a través de la rendija. – ¡No es posible! ¡El panti me queda ajustado! ¿Acaso estoy engordando? ¡Pero no he comido nada que pueda hacerme engordar! ¡Esto no es justo!- Decía la mujer.

Sinceramente no presté tanta atención a lo que decía; Algo más estaba distrayéndome: Estaba de espaldas con una toalla en la cabeza; tenía puesto un pequeño bóxer de un color rosa muy pálido que parecía más bien la prenda de una niña. Levantó sus brazos y quitó la toalla de su cabeza, dejando caer sobre sus hombros los cabellos húmedos que soltaban pequeñas perlas de agua que corrían a lo largo de su esbelta espalda desnuda. Esta fue la primera vez que la vi así… No sabía si soportaría quedarme ahí parado tan sólo observando. -¿Qué me está pasando?- Pensé. Esto es absurdo. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de esta estúpida humana. A pesar de lo difícil que era para mí retirar la vista de tan hermosa y provocativa imagen, continué caminando hasta llegar al baño y duré cerca de 40 minutos bajo la ducha fría.

Fui a la cocina a buscar algo frío para beber, pero ella estaba ahí. Me miró con una ligera sonrisa y comenzó:

-No te he agradecido por lo que hiciste por mí. De no ser por ti, estaría muerta y siento que estoy en deuda contigo. Al principio creí que eras muy malo y por eso dudé mucho sobre si dirigirte la palabra o no, pero a juzgar por estos días, creo que después de todo no eres tan malo, y…

-¡Arrggh! ¿Por qué no te callas mujer! -La interrumpí

-¿Eh? -Abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida -Yo, este… No quiero molestarte. Es que, tú me salvaste, y, y…. -Decía.

-¡No seas ingenua! -la interrumpí nuevamente- ¡Te salvé porque me convenía! Perdí mi nave y la tuya era mi única opción. Si hubieras muerto, ¿Quién habría piloteado esta chatarra? –Dije. No entendía por qué, pero ni yo mismo me creía esas palabras.

-¡Oye! ¡No le digas chatarra! ¡Me costó mucho tiempo y trabajo inventar esta nave! Probablemente la tecnología a la que estás acostumbrado sea mejor, pero aun así este pedazo de chatarra te salvó, ¿O no? –Dijo molesta.

Tenía razón. Pero no quería admitirlo. Me callé. Creí que si dejaba de hablar se iría, pero no fue así.

-Como sea… aun así quiero agradecerte. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? –Preguntó.

-No- Dije secamente.

-¿Por qué?- Insistió.

-¡Porque no!- Reiteré.

-Pero, no estoy satisfecha, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie- Dijo.

Me estaba tentando. Por qué demonios no se iba, si seguía insistiendo, probablemente le diría algo que no quisiera escuchar.

-¡Ya déjalo así mujer! ¡No insistas! ¡No me hables! ¡No te acerques a mí! ¡No te va a gustar lo que vas a ver! –Grité.

-¡No me importa! ¡Dije que quiero hacer algo por ti! ¡Sólo pídelo! ¿Qué quieres?- Insistió.

Perdí la paciencia. Estábamos separados de extremo a extremo en la cocina, y en décimas de segundo estaba justo frente a ella. Estaba fuera de control. La tomé de los hombros y la empujé contra la pared acorralándola y mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿En serio quieres que yo te pida algo? No tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo y si provocas que te haga cualquier petición, la que sea, te obligaré a cumplirla. Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿Aun así quieres que te pida algo? –Presioné.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y vi el miedo en ellos. La sentí temblar y encogerse. La solté. Caminé hacia el refrigerador y lo abrí para tomar una botella de agua fría, pero ya no había.

-El agua del refrigerador se terminó, hay más en la reserva, debo traer otra caja. Pero puedes tomar la mía y cuando vaya tomaré una para mí –Dijo a mis espaldas.

Di la vuelta ligeramente y vi que había extendido su brazo con la botella en la mano. Seguía temblando como si tuviera fiebre. Ese gesto de su parte me enfureció. -¿Por qué demonios es tan amable conmigo? Es evidente que tiene miedo. Hipócrita. ¡Por qué no simplemente se larga y me deja en paz!-Pensé. Enojado, levanté la mano y empujé la suya provocando que tirara la botella al suelo. Reaccionó con temor. –No necesito nada de una mujer tan insignificante como tú- Le dije con arrogancia. Me dirigí a la puerta y salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

**P.V. Bulma**

Habían pasado siete días y no había hablado con Vegeta desde que me salvó. Notaba claramente que me esquivaba y de alguna forma yo hacía lo mismo. No quería hacer nada que provocara su ira, no después de ver sus alcances el día en que luchó contra Zarbon. Pero entonces pensé que si Vegeta quisiera matarme, ya lo habría hecho. –Tal vez no sea tan malo- Pensé. Decidí que ese día al fin le hablaría. Con algo de suerte, tal vez hasta podríamos ser amigos. -Creo que me conviene tener amigos tan fuertes como él- Pensé egoístamente a manera de broma e incluso solté una pequeña risa. –Ya sé, comenzaré con agradecerle lo que hizo. Debe pensar que soy una ingrata porque ni siquiera le di las gracias. Soy una grosera, debí arriesgarme a hablarle desde el principio, y ahora que han transcurrido varios días, es más difícil- Planeé. Me di un baño y comencé a vestirme. Ese día me sentía extrañamente muy contenta e incluso comencé a cantar. Salí de la habitación y fui a buscar a Vegeta a la suya, pero no estaba. Entonces, decidí ir a la cocina a desayunar mientras él llegaba. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando apareció en la puerta. Yo estaba al otro extremo de la habitación. Vi que me miró y entonces le sonreí y comencé a ejecutar mi plan, a pesar de estar tan nerviosa:

-No te he agradecido por lo que hiciste por mí. De no ser por ti, estaría muerta y siento que estoy en deuda contigo. Al principio creí que eras muy malo y por eso dudé mucho sobre si dirigirte la palabra o no, pero a juzgar por estos días, creo que después de todo no eres tan malo, y…

-¡Arrggh! ¿Por qué no te callas mujer! –Me interrumpió.

No podía creerlo. Era un grosero y descortés. Estaba tratando de ser amable y él me dio una patada. Aun así, apenas estaba comenzando. Seguramente estaba resentido porque no le dirigí la palabra y traté de insistir:

-Yo, este… No quiero molestarte. Es que, tú me salvaste, y, y…. –Empecé de nuevo.

-¡No seas ingenua! –Me interrumpió nuevamente- ¡Te salvé porque me convenía! Perdí mi nave y la tuya era mi única opción. Si hubieras muerto, ¿Quién habría piloteado esta chatarra? –Me dijo.

Esa respuesta me enfureció. ¿Cómo era posible que en el mundo existiera alguien tan detestable y odioso como él? Soy un gran científico y esa nave era uno de mis mayores logros. Mi orgullo se vio afectado profundamente.

-¡Oye! ¡No le digas chatarra! ¡Me costó mucho tiempo y trabajo inventar esta nave! Probablemente la tecnología a la que estás acostumbrado sea mejor, pero aun así este pedazo de chatarra te salvó, ¿O no? –Dije, tratando de herir su orgullo recordándole que estaba a salvo gracias a mi estúpida nave. No recibí respuesta y entonces traté de reanudar mi plan. No iba a darme por vencida tan fácilmente, ya estaba ahí y había comenzado, entonces tenía que terminar.

-Como sea… aun así quiero agradecerte. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? –Pregunté.

-No- Me dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué?- Insistí.

-¡Porque no!- Me gritó.

-Pero, no estoy satisfecha, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie- Dije, tratando de ganar esa pequeña batalla.

-¡Ya déjalo así mujer! ¡No insistas! ¡No me hables! ¡No te acerques a mí! ¡No te va a gustar lo que vas a ver! –Gritó.

Sus palabras me hicieron dudar un poco, pero aun así yo quería ganar. Pensé que tal vez sí era un hombre malo, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera cambiar… Entonces, contra-ataqué.

-¡No me importa! ¡Dije que quiero hacer algo por ti! ¡Sólo pídelo! ¿Qué quieres?- Insistí.

Aun no terminaba de hablar cuando el Saiyajín estaba justo frente a mí, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, con esos profundos ojos de noche mirándome fijamente. Comencé a sentir los nervios de punta, pero él aun no terminaba con su ataque: Cogió mis hombros y me empujó estrellándome contra la pared, bloqueando toda salida para mí y acercándose a mi rostro, mirándome directo a los ojos.

-¿En serio quieres que yo te pida algo?- Me dijo con una voz ronca y muy tranquila. -No tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo y si provocas que te haga cualquier petición, la que sea, te obligaré a cumplirla. Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿Aun así quieres que te pida algo? –Me dijo.

A tal grado llegó mi sorpresa que comencé a temblar. -¿Qué demonios pretendía pedirme?- Pensé. Definitivamente me había metido en la boca del lobo y ya no había forma de escapar. Ni siquiera podía articular palabra. Comencé a temer sobre lo que pasaría conmigo, pero entonces repentinamente me soltó. Sentí un gran alivio y mi cuerpo dejó de tensarse. Vi que caminó hacia el refrigerador y lo abrió. Supuse que quería agua por el calor que estaba haciendo, y yo había tomado la última antes de que llegara. En un último esfuerzo por suavizar la situación entre ambos, le ofrecí la mía como un gesto de cortesía:

-El agua del refrigerador se terminó, hay más en la reserva, debo traer otra caja. Pero puedes tomar la mía y cuando vaya tomaré una para mí –Le dije, acercándome a él para darle la botella.

Giró y vio mi mano estirada, pero en lugar de tomar la botella, golpeó mi mano haciendo que la tirara al suelo.

–No necesito nada de una mujer tan insignificante como tú- Dijo con indiferencia.

Mis mejillas se encendieron. Sentí el cuerpo caliente hasta la cabeza del coraje. -Ese estúpido mono salvaje, ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡No puede tratarme de esa forma! – Dije enfurecida una vez que se había ido. Hice un gran berrinche; salté y tiré patadas hasta que me desahogué.

Pasaron 15 días en los que ignoré al simio grosero. A veces, tenía la impresión de que me observaba, pero al dirigir la mirada hacia donde estaba, me daba cuenta de que estaba concentrado en sus actividades, ya sea entrenando, comiendo, leyendo… Aprendió nuestro código de escritura en tan sólo una semana. No sólo era un hombre fuerte y poderoso, también era culto y muy inteligente. En los pocos días después de que aprendió a leer nuestro idioma, había devorado todos los libros de la pequeña biblioteca que yo había acondicionado en una de las habitaciones para mi entretenimiento personal. Yo aún no terminaba de leerlos, eran como 200 libros y a él le tomó dos semanas terminarlos, sin descuidar su entrenamiento.

Llegamos a la tierra y aterricé la nave en la Corporación Cápsula. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a mis papás. Bajamos de la nave y, después de saludos y bienvenidas, comenzamos a hablar de problemas y soluciones. Según los sobrevivientes del planeta Namekusei, no había forma de resucitar a los que habían muerto en ese planeta. Todos estábamos fuertemente desanimados. La idea de no volver a ver a Yamcha, a Krillin, a Gokú, era insoportable. Pero entonces Vegeta nos dio una solución como un rayo de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

-¿Por qué no le piden al Dragón de las esferas que traslade las almas de los que murieron allá a este planeta. Entonces, tal vez Sheng Long pueda resucitarlos.-Dijo el saiyajín.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Nadie esperaba algo de él, pero esa solución era realmente brillante y entonces renació la esperanza en nosotros. Nuevamente, el saiyajín capturaba mi atención. -¿Cómo es posible que pueda hacer que lo admire un momento y al siguiente minuto lo odie tanto?-Pensé.

-¡Oye, esa es una idea muy ingeniosa! Le dije. Pero él ni siquiera me miró.

Planeamos el resto y entonces les dije a los namek que se hospedaran en mi casa mientras su planeta era reconstruido. En ese momento, recordé que Vegeta tampoco tenía a donde ir. Algo me decía que el saiyajín escondía un secreto y yo deseaba saber qué era… Lo invité de la manera más amable posible, ofreciéndole todas las comodidades. No hablaba, no se movía, continuaba serio ignorándome. Entonces para aligerar el ambiente le hice una broma:

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa, pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mí aunque yo sea muy hermosa- Le dije sonriendo.

Vi un gesto de sorpresa en su cara, seguido de un gesto de arrogancia y luego sólo dijo: -¡Pero qué mujer tan vulgar!

Por algún motivo, su reacción me pareció graciosa y decidí ignorarlo.

**P.V. Vegeta **

Después del incidente en la cocina, intenté poner espacio entre los dos. No quería verla, ni hablarle, aunque a veces, cuando estaba tan concentrada trabajando en sus proyectos, o desayunando, o repasando sus planos, me perdía observándola fijamente, preguntándome una y otra vez qué era lo que me atraía tanto de ella.

Llegamos al planeta tierra y yo decidí esperar en un árbol mientras hacían esos estúpidos rituales sociales de humanos. Cuando noté que no daban con la solución para resucitar a los insectos que murieron en Namekusei, les dije:

-¿Por qué no le piden al Dragón de las esferas que traslade las almas de los que murieron allá a este planeta. Entonces, tal vez Sheng Long pueda resucitarlos-

Se sorprendieron enormemente por lo que les dije. Como si a alguien como yo no se le pudiera ocurrir esas cosas. En todo caso ellos eran los ineptos. En medio de todo eso, vi que el rostro de la humana se iluminó, sus ojos brillaban nuevamente y, sin proponérmelo ni desearlo, sentí satisfacción de poder haber hecho algo que la alegrara tanto.

-¡Oye, esa es una idea muy ingeniosa! Me dijo. Pero la ignoré. No quería dar pie para que se acercara a mí.

Terminaron su ridícula junta y entonces la mujer invitó a los namek para hospedarse en su casa. No lo esperaba, pero entonces ella me invitó a mí también, con esa cara sonriente y amable y ofreciéndome todos los lujos que su dinero podía comprar. No dije nada. Era una idea estúpida, -Sería muy descuidado de mi parte quedarme en esta casa – Pensé.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa, pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mí aunque yo sea muy hermosa- Me dijo la humana de repente.

Esas palabras me asaltaron en un disparo sorpresivo. Imágenes de mí observándola, soñándola, deseándola, pasaron rápidamente por mi cabeza. -¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Acaso notó algo? ¿Sabe leer la mente? ¿Es una bruja? ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? - Me cuestioné. Me sentí en la mira y no sabía cómo salir de ahí. Sentí que podía ser atrapado. Pero entonces, decidí no arriesgarme y lo único que se me ocurrió fue actuar con agresividad para esquivar la situación. -¡Pero qué mujer tan vulgar!- Dije molesto.

Ella sonrió y olvidó el asunto. Entonces yo respiré aliviado. No era una buena idea quedarme, pero luego vi una nave que llamó mi atención. Me acerqué para apreciarla mejor y entonces el padre de la humana se acercó y, sin que yo le preguntara, comenzó a decirme que era una cámara de entrenamiento muy especial. Me explicó todas las bondades del dichoso aparato y me dijo que Kakaroto había entrenado ahí.

A pesar de mis propias advertencias y de lo ridículo que seguramente me veía, acepté la invitación de la humana para hospedarme en su casa. Tendría entonces la oportunidad de entrenarme adecuadamente en esa cámara y lo único que tenía que hacer, era esquivarla.

**P.V. Narrador**

Vegeta se instaló en la habitación que la madre de Bulma le asignó. Era bastante cómoda y tenía a su disposición todas las comodidades. Los Namek también se instalaron y Bulma comenzó a trabajar nuevamente en su laboratorio. Ella sabía que la forma de ayudar a Vegeta era creando nueva tecnología que contribuyera a su entrenamiento.

**Próximo capítulo: **"A solas con ella"

Vegeta vive en la corporación cápsula, pero aunque creyó que todo sería fácil si se lo proponía, ver a Bulma todos los días le complicaba las cosas cada vez más.

Bulma está convencida de que Vegeta no la lastimará, y está dispuesta a ayudarlo sin decírselo a él.

Los padres de Vegeta salen a un viaje de negocios, y los Namek están en una casa aparte, dejando a Bulma y a Vegeta solos en la misma casa. ¿Qué pasará?

¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!


	6. Capítulo 6: A solas con ella

Capítulo 6: "A solas con ella"

**P.V. Narrador.**

Tan sólo había transcurrido un mes desde que Vegeta había llegado a casa de Bulma, y la situación ya era insoportable. Bastaba con verse una sola vez en todo el día para discutir a muerte. El era frío, despectivo, altanero y soberbio, y ella era caprichosa, narcisista, insistente y temperamental. Bulma no comprendía por qué lo seguía soportando. Se esforzó en mejorar la cámara del tiempo, diseñó un traje que si bien no era idéntico al que él tenía, era bastante similar y resistente; Construyó otra armadura porque la del saiyajín estaba casi literalmente despedazada, pero todas esas cosas no importaban. La actitud del Príncipe hacia ella no cambiaba y la situación ya estaba hartando a la Científica. Así que decidió no dirigirle la palabra. Ya no trabajaría para él y evitaría a toda costa topárselo. No estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando esa situación tan estresante.

**P.V. Bulma.**

Casi estaba terminado. Revisé los últimos detalles de las pruebas que había realizado con los distintos elementos químicos y no había margen de error. La armadura de Vegeta estaba hecha con otros materiales que no existían en la tierra, pero fui capaz de crear una aleación de metales que era muy similar: El nuevo material era resistente, casi indestructible, y muy ligero, similar al peso de la armadura original. Sólo yo era capaz de lograr algo así. Aunque tuve que trabajar 18 horas diarias durante un mes entero, apenas comiendo y durmiendo muy poco, a otros científicos e inventores del planeta les habría tomado años lograr esta aleación. Comencé a diseñar la armadura. Estaba tan concentrada en los planos que no me percaté de la presencia de Vegeta que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Había algo en su expresión. Podría jurar que me observaba fijamente y me pareció ver en su mirada algo que vi aquel día en que lo conocí, cuando me tenía acorralada y le grité que terminara de una vez. Era una mirada suave. Parecía un ángel. No puedo asegurarlo porque en cuanto lo miré, bajó la vista. Fue una fracción de segundos y llegué a pensar que me lo había imaginado. Se retiró de ese lugar, y caminó hacia el escritorio donde yo estaba sentada. De manera que quedó frente a mí, con el escritorio de por medio.

-Se descompuso la máquina de nuevo. ¿Qué te parece si esta vez haces bien tu trabajo y arreglas esa porquería para que funcione bien por lo menos un día entero. – Dijo sarcásticamente.

No comprendía por qué tenía que ser tan grosero. Además estaba exagerando. Si acaso la máquina se había descompuesto un par de veces, y eso era por culpa suya. Respiré profundamente:

-No lo sé Alteza. Tal vez debería de buscar a alguien más que arregle esa chatarra, ya que yo soy tan incompetente como para ser capaz de arreglarla bien.- Dije también en un tono de sarcasmo.

-Tú lo has dicho –Respondió en tono de burla.

Me sacó de quicio.

-¿Por qué no te vas al demonio simio arrogante y me dejas trabajar en paz?-Le dije molesta.

-¿Por qué mejor no vienes y arreglas la máquina para que pueda dejarte en paz, insignificante mujer? –Me dijo.

-¡No voy a arreglarte nada porque no me da la gana hacerlo! ¡Siéntete en libertad de largarte de este laboratorio! ¡Eres tan bárbaro, que eres capaz de romper algo! – Le dije.

Su tono cambió. Se veía muy molesto, pero comenzó hablarme muy tranquila y seriamente y esa actitud me sacó de control… Nunca había visto esa fase de él.

-Ven y arregla la máquina – Dijo.

-No – Contesté.

-Hazlo ahora o no respondo- Dijo.

-¡Vete al diablo!- Contesté.

Dio la vuelta y caminó unos cuántos pasos. Yo regresé mi atención a los planos. Comencé a concentrarme tanto nuevamente que no recuerdo cuando el escritorio en el que estaba trabajando salió disparado hacia el lado izquierdo, cayendo casi completamente destrozado. Todo fue tan rápido, que solo tuve tiempo de ver el escritorio por un segundo cuando el Saiyajín ya estaba frente a mí. Colocó sus brazos en las posaderas de la silla donde yo estaba sentada, bloqueando toda salida. Se acercó tanto a mí, que podía sentir su respiración en la cara y eso me inquietó. Estaba asustada, con los nervios de punta y había perdido la estabilidad.

-Repárala –Dijo.

-¿Quién se creía que era?- Pensé. Él sólo da una orden y espera que se cumpla sin más. Yo no era su esclava, y sabía perfectamente que si no me rehusaba esa vez, él pensaría que me tenía bajo control y no dudaría en seguir ordenándome cosas. Lo fulminé con la mirada. Ya había perdido la paciencia y estaba fastidiada.

-Te he dicho que no. ¿Hay alguna cosa que no comprendas de lo que te estoy diciendo? Creí que habías aprendido Japonés perfectamente. ¿Necesitas que te lo escriba para que tengas oportunidad de investigar lo que significa la palabra "NO"? – Le dije, muy segura de mí misma.

Se quedó varios segundos en la misma posición, mirándome fijamente. Pero esos ojos negros como una noche sin luna cambiaron de una mirada iracunda, a una de expectativa. Era como si quisiera entrar en mis ojos buscando algo. Quería pensar que yo estaba equivocada, pero me pareció ver que por un pequeño momento retiró su vista de mis ojos, y la dirigió a mis labios. Antes de retirarse, esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado y caminó rumbo a la puerta. Mi respiración, que estaba muy acelerada, comenzó a tranquilizarse al fin.

-Arregla la máquina, es la última vez que lo diré – Me dijo.

-Lo haré cuando termine aquí – Dije.

-La necesito ahora. No voy a perder todo mi día esperando a que termines de jugar con tus por querías. –Me dijo altaneramente.

-¡Dije que lo haré cuando termine! – Le grité.

Me fulminó con sus ojos. Desvié la mirada para demostrar que no me importaban sus amenazas y entonces escuché el estruendo. Había tirado otra mesa con equipo muy costoso.

-¡¿Qué haces?! Grité sorprendida y mirándolo con toda la sorpresa y la ira que me había provocado.

-Cada vez que te rehúses a arreglar la máquina, algo de este laboratorio quedará destruido. – Me dijo.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! ¡Eres un grosero, pedante y egoísta! Le dije muy alterada.

Vi que se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban los envases con las pruebas de aleación de metal que acababa de terminar.

-¡No te atrevas! – Le advertí.

-¿Y qué harás para detenerme? – Preguntó.

Sentía la cara caliente por la ira. Me estaba cansando de todo esto.

-¿Lo harás? – Preguntó.

-¡No! – Pudo más mi orgullo.

Estiró su brazo extendiendo la mano. Creó una bola de energía.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Ese trabajo es muy importante!

Disparó.

Vi desvanecerse todo el esfuerzo y trabajo de un mes. Lo miré fijamente. Mi pulso estaba a punto de explotar. Estaba a punto llorar de tanto coraje, pero no iba a darle el gusto de que viera lo mucho que me había afectado lo que hizo. No dije una palabra más. Caminé rumbo a la salida pasando por su lado y pude ver de reojo que me siguió con la mirada. Salí de ahí sin voltear atrás.

Estando en mi habitación comencé a arrojar todo cuando encontré, llorando iracunda y haciendo el coraje más grande de mi vida. -¡Es un maldito monstruo! ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? ¡Estúpido, Imbécil! ¡No tiene idea de lo que hizo! ¡Maldito simio idiotaaaaaa!- Grité desesperada.

**P.V. Vegeta**

Fácilmente debí de haber estado como 15 minutos parado en el marco de la puerta, observándola. Verla tan concentrada en su trabajo con ese gesto tan serio me cautivaba profundamente. Esa tranquilidad y dulzura que reflejaba, sólo servía para reafirmar aún más su belleza. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y salían varios cabellos rebeldes que enmarcaban su fino rostro. Sus bellos ojos azules miraban unos planos a través de los cristales de sus lentes. Llevaba una blusa negra muy ajustada que decía "AC-DC". No supe qué rayos significaba eso. Llevaba unos diminutos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver sus largas y bien formadas piernas. Y unas botas que apenas y pasaban los tobillos. Y encima, su bata blanca de trabajo. Cada día, cada vez que podía la observaba trabajando sin que ella se diera cuenta. No entendía por qué pero cada vez con más frecuencia tenía la necesidad de verla. Eso me estaba matando. Recordé que alguna vez, cuando aún era un niño, mi Padre me dijo que el amor era la peor clase de debilidad, una simple distracción que los hombres de la nobleza como nosotros no estábamos destinados a experimentar, debido a que teníamos que concentrarnos siempre en gobernar y conquistar nuevos mundos. "El amor y la amistad es para la gente de clase baja, hijo. Esas estupideces los mantienen ocupados y distraídos del mundo real. Es la ideología madre de cosas como el honor, la lealtad, el patriotismo, la obediencia. Es verdad, gracias al amor tenemos súbditos, y por lo mismo debes entender que esa estrategia se usa sólo del lado contrario, no del nuestro. Mantén tu cabeza fría, lejos de esos sentimientos y gobernarás bien". Me hizo prometerle que nunca me dejaría llevar, porque sólo así derrotaría a Freezer y lograría mis objetivos. "Venga mi muerte, hijo. No permitas que Freezer gobierne sobre nuestra raza". Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos con la mirada fija en ella y de repente me di cuenta de que la humana me miraba y enseguida desvié la mirada. –No caigas en esto, Vegeta. No es tu destino- Me dije. Volví a mi actitud fría y arrogante. Le dije que arreglara la cámara de entrenamiento que se había averiado. La traté con toda la indiferencia que alguien podía tener, si es que era posible. Me sentía atormentado por mis propios pensamientos y era sencillo para mí culpar de todo a ella. Se negó a arreglar la cámara después de que insistí tanto y destruí el escritorio que estaba entre nosotros. Me acerqué a ella y coloqué mis manos en las posaderas de la silla para que no escapara. Me acerqué a ella muy enojado, con la idea de presionarla y si era necesario, asustarla. Insistí, pero a diferencia de lo que yo esperaba, ella mostró ese mismo valor de aquél día cuando la conocí. Volvió a atraparme con esa actitud fuerte y determinante. Esos ojos intensos y brillantes me cautivaban. Y sus labios… Los miré por un momento y estaban temblando de miedo. Habría sido tan sencillo ceder y hacer lo que hacía mucho tiempo venía deseando y soñando. Tener sus labios tan cerca de los míos era la peor de las torturas. Yo había derrotado enemigos muy peligrosos a lo largo de mi vida. -¿Por qué entonces era tan difícil vencer a una simple mujer? – Pensé. En ese momento caí en cuenta de lo peligrosa que ella era para mí. No sabía que técnicas especiales usaba, pero me sentía débil cuando la tenía cerca. -¿Eran sus hermosos ojos acaso? ¿Qué hay en ellos? – Me pregunté. Ligeramente me acerqué un poco más, sintiendo su respiración agitada. Estaba tan cerca de sentir sus labios al fin, pero no lo hice porque deseaba ver más. No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea que se me había ocurrido y decidí ponerla a prueba. Me alejé y una vez más le ordené que arreglara la máquina. Se negó rotundamente con esa misma seguridad que la caracterizaba. Destruí otro de sus escritorios y pude ver que perdió los estribos. Por última vez le ordené que arreglara la máquina y llena de ira, fulminándome con la mirada, se negó. Incluso llegué a pensar que me estaba retando. Amenacé otro de sus escritorios y, a pesar de sus súplicas, lo destruí. Sonreí y la miré. Pero no me gustó lo que vi. Había algo distinto en su actitud. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Me miró fijamente, callada, seria, dejándome una sensación extraña; como si estuviera decepcionada. No decía nada, ni una palabra. Caminó pasando por mi lado y yo no pude dejar de verla, esperando algún gesto que yo pudiera reconocer fácilmente. Pero no vi nada, era como si yo hubiese dejado de existir para ella. Algo dentro de mí se rompió al ver eso. No lo soportaba. Salió de la habitación y pude verla de espaldas al salir. En ese momento, no comprendí por qué me había afligido tanto verla así.

**P.V. Narrador**

Durante los siguientes treinta días, Bulma evitó a Vegeta. Procuraba salir de su habitación una vez que había escuchado salir a Vegeta y se encerraba todo el día en su laboratorio. Ya habían reconstruido y comprado todo lo que el saiyajín había destrozado. Por su parte, Vegeta tampoco estaba interesado en encontrarse con ella, aunque seguía soñándola casi todas las noches y la única forma que tenía para saber de ella, era concentrándose para sentir su ki. Era una energía muy pequeña, difícil de percibir incluso para él, pero era bastante cálida y sentirla lo tranquilizaba. Un buen día se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Salió de su cámara de entrenamiento más temprano y se dirigió a la casa. Con suerte y tal vez podría verla. Ni él mismo comprendía su proceder. No tenía por qué importarle, pero podía más su instinto que su razón. Al acercarse a la casa, escuchó a Bulma hablando con sus padres y se ocultó. Ellos se estaban despidiendo de Bulma debido a un viaje de negocios que tenían que hacer. No volverían hasta dentro de una semana. Vegeta se retiró del lugar y volvió a su cámara de entrenamiento.

**P.V. Vegeta**

La noche que se fueron los padres de la humana, no pude verla. Cuando terminé de entrenar, ella ya estaba en su habitación. Fui a bañarme y después entré en la cocina para cenar. Vi que la humana había dejado varias botellas de agua en el refrigerador, supuse que eran para mí debido a que ella estaba en su laboratorio todo el día. Al ver esas botellas me llegaron aquellos recuerdos de la nave. Sentí esa sensación en el estómago otra vez, pero la ignoré inmediatamente. Tomé una botella y fui a mi habitación para descansar. Volví a soñarla. Solo estando dormido me sentía en paz. Ella estaba ahí, mirándome de la forma que yo quería que me viera, permitiendo que la tocara, que la besara, que la abrazara. Solo estando dormido podía tenerla cerca de mí y experimentar ese magnífico sentimiento de saber que ella también deseaba estar conmigo. Desperté en la mañana de golpe. De nuevo la realidad interrumpió mi sueño. Me concentré para tratar de sentirla, pero no estaba en la casa. -¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde se fue? – Me preguntaba. Salí de la habitación rumbo a la de ella y su cama estaba tendida. Corrí al laboratorio y no estaba ahí. Entré a bañarme y mientras estaba bajo la ducha, con el agua fría corriendo por mi cuerpo para aplacar nuevamente las reacciones que soñar con ella le causaban a mi cuerpo, entendí al fin: -Está en la empresa. Su padre no está y ella debe atender todos los pendientes- Pensé.

Me preparé y fui a la cámara de entrenamiento. Pero no podía concentrarme si ella no estaba ahí. Salí y entré a la casa. Nuevamente tomé un baño y me vestí. Emprendí el vuelo rumbo a la corporación cápsula.

**P.V. Bulma**

Me levanté más temprano de lo habitual. Mi padre me había encargado los asuntos más urgentes de la empresa y le dije que no se preocupara. Me bañé y recogí mi cabello en un crepé. Tomé uno de los trajes formales de mi guardarropa y me vestí.

Salí de la casa y pasé a mi laboratorio a terminar unos pendientes. Después fui a la Corporación para atender los pendientes de ese día. Intentaba concentrarme en el trabajo, pero era difícil. En repetidas ocasiones, ese simio detestable asaltaba mi mente y sentía la ira nuevamente. –Es un perfecto imbécil- Pensaba.

Estaba de pie al lado de mi escritorio viendo unos documentos tranquilamente. Mi oficina era enorme con un ventanal del tamaño de toda una pared que me permitía ver la ciudad. Ya estaba atardeciendo y los colores rojizos, morados, rosas y naranjas se veían en el horizonte en contraste con el azul que había aun en el cielo. Necesitaba terminar mis deberes y nuevamente puse mi atención en los libros de contabilidad y los oficios urgentes. De repente, me pareció ver algo de reojo al lado izquierdo, justo en el ventanal. Algo me asustó. Dirigí la mirada ahí inmediatamente, pero no había nada. Me levanté y caminé hacia el ventanal. Vi que había una extraña línea curva dibujada en el cristal Parecía una letra "S" del abecedario romano. –Estos limpiadores de ventanas, en lugar de hacer su trabajo se ponen a jugar – Pensé. Era imposible, cualquier cosa me estaba distrayendo. Por más que lo intentara, no terminaría con el trabajo escrito ese día. Me levanté y tomé mi bata para ir a las ensambladoras.

**P.V. Vegeta**

Volé por la ciudad hasta que por fin pude divisar la Corporación Cápsula. Aterricé en el techo, y cerré mis ojos para concentrarme. Cancelé el ruido de la ciudad, los sonidos del viento y busqué entre todos los ki dentro del edificio. Al fin, después de unos instantes di con el de ella. Era tan cálido, tan seductor. Volé hacia el ventanal de la oficina donde sabía que ella estaba. Bajé muy lentamente y pude verla a través del cristal de la ventana. Estaba parada de perfil junto a su escritorio, con unos papeles en la mano. Su cabello estaba recogido y nuevamente tenía esos lentes con cristales. Estaba usando una ropa extraña que usualmente no llevaba. Era una blusa blanca y una falda gris muy entallada que iba desde su cintura y llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Esta prenda hacía resaltar su perfecta figura. Llevaba unos zapatos altos, descubiertos, y dejaban ver sus delicados pies. Estaba concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo y yo me quedé ahí, observándola mientras flotaba al otro lado de la ventana. No soportaba que no me viera, que no me hablara. Era tan hermosa que el deseo de aprisionarla en mis brazos estaba a punto de explorar. Me acerqué al ventanal y no podía despegar la vista de su femenino cuerpo… coloqué la yema del dedo índice en el cristal, justamente donde comenzaba la espalda y siguiendo el contorno de su cuerpo, dibujé lentamente la línea curvilínea de su bella figura. Al concentrarme en pasar el dedo por ese contorno, asaltó mi mente la idea de tocarla de esa forma. Era como si mi dedo hubiese hecho contacto con ella. La sensación en la boca del estómago regresó con una intensidad que apenas podía soportar. De pronto, vi que levantó la mirada de sus hojas y al ver que comenzó a voltear hacia donde yo estaba, volé hacia arriba para que no pudiera verme.

**Próximo capítulo:** "La fruta Prohibida"

-La máquina se descompuso otra vez. Arréglala. –Dijo.

Ya estaba ofuscada. Los problemas del día, el estrés de las peleas pasadas y el hecho de que mis padres no estuvieran en casa derramaron la última gota del vaso.

-Exacto. Soy un maldito monstruo y por lo mismo harás lo que yo te digo…

En ese momento me tomó de los hombros y me estrelló contra la pared. Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos de acero y….

NO SE LO PIERDAN!


	7. Capítulo 7: La fruta prohibida

Capítulo 7: "La fruta prohibida".

**P.V. Bulma**

Había sido un largo día. Estaba cansada. Subí al auto y regresé. Bajé del auto y entré en la casa. Todo estaba muy oscuro y no había señas del Simio grosero. Encendí la luz de la sala y casi me da un infarto cuando vi a Vegeta sentado en el sillón, muy tranquilo, viéndome fijamente con esos ojos renegridos.

-La máquina se descompuso otra vez. Arréglala. –Dijo.

-Por favor, hoy no. Estoy cansada, fastidiada y tengo que…

-No me importa (interrumpió). Necesito entrenar. Arréglala. – Dijo con tanta tranquilidad que me sobresalté.

-Dije que no, lo haré en la mañana cuando no tenga que verte la cara –Contesté molesta.

-¿Entonces también quieres que destruya tu casa? –Preguntó con sorna levantando levemente una ceja.

Ya estaba ofuscada. Los problemas del día, el estrés de las peleas pasadas y el hecho de que mis padres no estuvieran en casa derramaron la última gota del vaso.

-¡Ya basta! Estoy harta de todo esto, no lo soporto, ¡no te soporto a ti! ¡Quiero que te vayas! – Le grité.

-Ni lo sueñes- Me dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Te odio maldito saiyajín, eres un monstruo y ya no quiero….

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente a mí, con los ojos clavados en los míos, muy cerca.

-Exacto. Soy un maldito monstruo y por lo mismo harás lo que yo te digo. Te aseguro que esta vez no será tu casa o tu laboratorio. Si quieres ver con vida a tus padres, arregla la maldita máquina para mí. – Me dijo seriamente, y esto me causó temor y sorpresa.

-¿Qué? – las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. -¿Por… por qué tienes que llegar hasta este extremo? ¿Por qué demonios quieres obligarme a estar cerca de ti?, sabes que no te soporto… ¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? – Dije llorando desconsolada, con los nervios destruidos y la razón desestabilizada.

-¿Dices que por qué? – Preguntó levantando una ceja.

En ese momento me tomó de los hombros y me estrelló contra la pared. Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos de acero y la otra mano la empleó para sostenerme del cuello. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando me calló con sus labios. Era un beso terriblemente exigente. Sentía que me devoraba, que me comería completamente. Movía sus labios con un ritmo abrasador sin importar que yo no correspondiera. Estaba sorprendida, asustada. No pude reaccionar inmediatamente. Me apretó más con su brazo y puso más fuerza en la mano que sostenía mi cuello para evitar que me moviera. Su cuerpo mantenía prisionero al mío contra la pared y el contacto era total. Pude sentir su erección a través de las telas. El saiyajín estaba fuera de control y no sabía cómo escapar. El beso fue tan intenso que de repente mordió mi labio inferior provocándome un dolor que me hizo luchar. Escapé de sus labios.

-¡Su… suéltame!- Grité. Comencé a golpearlo como pude en el pecho y los brazos, pues los míos estaban libres. A pesar de que golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas, parecía no provocarle nada. Era indestructible. – ¡Eres un animal! ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Simio arrogante! – Le grité mirándolo a los ojos mientras luchaba como una gata para liberarme y le abofeteé.

Se quedó inmóvil, con la cara de lado por la bofetada que le había plantado. Cerró los ojos como tratando de contener la ira y después volvió a mirarme de esa forma tan penetrante e inquisidora que sólo él sabía emplear.

-Si es así como quieres las cosas, entonces no voy a quejarme- Me dijo seriamente.

Volvió a atraparme con su boca. Sus labios se movían con un ritmo y fuerza que pensé que me desbarataría la boca. Contoneó su pelvis y pude sentir con mayor claridad la dureza de su erección. Inesperadamente una ola ardiente de calor comenzó a recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón latía enloquecido. Mi respiración se elevó. –No es posible, ¿Estoy excitándome? – Pensé sorprendida. Ese hombre era una verdadera bestia, pero era una bestia que me provocaba muchas cosas. Tanto, que a pesar de mi orgullo y del hecho de no querer ser derrotada por él, por un momento flaqueé. Dejé de golpearlo con los puños y extendí las manos para rodear su cuello. Comencé a corresponder a su beso abriendo la boca levemente. Esta acción debió enloquecerlo, porque empleo ambos brazos para rodear mi cintura y levantarme del piso, abriéndose paso con su pelvis para abrirme las piernas, por lo menos lo que la tela permitía. El contacto íntimo fue sumamente claro y sorprendente. Aumentó la intensidad de su beso incursionando su lengua dentro, paladeando la mía, mordisqueando mi labio inferior mientras me tenía prisionera en sus brazos. Su respiración estaba desbocada, como si se tratara de un toro. Podía sentir su corazón enloquecido golpeando mi pecho y eso me debilitó. Estaba a punto de caer derrotada, permitiendo que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Pero la imagen de Yamcha asaltó a mi mente. -¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Yamcha está muerto, pronto lo traeré de vuelta y yo estoy a punto de… - Pensaba. Reanudé mi lucha contra Vegeta y fue tanta mi determinación que decidió soltarme.

Me miró fijamente por un momento, desconcertado, como si ni él mismo se hubiera creído lo que acababa de pasar. Echó una maldición y se marchó a toda prisa, enojado. Yo estaba tan sorprendida, tan incrédula de lo que había ocurrido, que caí sentada, recargada en la pared e irremediablemente comencé a llorar.

**P.V. Vegeta**

Volví a casa. Pensé en esperarla, pero no había motivo para hacerlo. Ella no me dirigía la palabra y mi orgullo no permitía que me doblegara y lo hiciera yo. Necesitaba un motivo para acercarme y hablar con ella, aun si era para discutir. De repente, una idea brillante asaltó mi mente y no pude evitar sonreír maliciosamente. Fui a donde estaba la cámara de entrenamiento y abrí la compuerta de los circuitos. Sonreí con la maldad que me caracterizaba y elegí uno de los cables al azar para cortarlo. Fui hacia los controles y comprobé que la máquina no funcionaba. Comencé con una leve risa para luego estallar en carcajadas maquiavélicas retumbando por todo el lugar.

Salí de la cámara y volé al techo para esperar su llegada. Cuando divisé el auto, entré en la casa y apagué las luces. Me senté en un sillón y la esperé tranquilamente.

-La máquina se descompuso otra vez. Arréglala. –Le dije.

-Por favor, hoy no. Estoy cansada, fastidiada y tengo… -Comenzó a decir. Vi que comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras y me desesperé. No quería que se fuera tan pronto.

-No me importa. Necesito entrenar. Arréglala. – Dije con tanta tranquilidad que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí.

-Dije que no, lo haré en la mañana cuando no tenga que verte la cara –Contestó molesta. ¿Tanto me odia? ¿Es tanto el rechazo que le causo? –Pensé. De alguna manera extraña, pensar en esas posibilidades me dolió.

-¿Entonces también quieres que destruya tu casa? –Amenacé sin exaltarme. Estaba poniéndola a prueba.

-¡Ya basta! Estoy harta de todo esto, no lo soporto, ¡no te soporto a ti! ¡Quiero que te vayas! – Me gritó. Esas palabras me lastimaron, pero también me enfurecieron. No soportaba la idea de que no quisiera estar cerca de mí. Pero mantuve la calma y sonreí maliciosamente para incitar su ira.

-Ni lo sueñes- Dije.

-¡Te odio maldito saiyajín, eres un monstruo y ya no quiero…. -Comenzó a decir. Esas palabras me hicieron perder el control. Estaba iracundo. Antes de que pudiera irse, hice un movimiento rápido para bloquearle el paso. Estaba justo frente a ella, muy cerca y la devoré con los ojos.

-Exacto. Soy un maldito monstruo y por lo mismo harás lo que yo te digo. Te aseguro que esta vez no será tu casa o tu laboratorio. Si quieres ver con vida a tus padres, arregla la maldita máquina para mí. – Le dije seriamente. No comprendía por qué era tan difícil hacer que la humana hiciera lo que yo le decía. No soportaba que me ignorara, que ni siquiera dedicara un momento para mirarme a los ojos. De repente, vi que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, pero algo me dijo que no estaba triste. Estaba enojada, fastidiada por mi presencia. No lo soportaba.

-¿Por… por qué tienes que llegar hasta este extremo? ¿Por qué demonios quieres obligarme a estar cerca de ti?, sabes que no te soporto… ¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? – Me dijo llorando.

Entrecerré los ojos mirándola fijamente. Un deseo implacable y sorpresivo por besarla me dominó. Preguntaba que por qué la trataba de esa forma. ¿En serio no lo sabía?

-¿Dices que por qué? – Pregunté expectativo.

En ese momento la tomé de los hombros y la acorralé contra la pared. Atrapé su cintura con un brazo y su cuello con la mano del otro brazo. Comenzó a gritar y entonces sofoqué su voz con mis labios. Estaba desesperado por sentirla, por saboréala. Desde hacía mucho tiempo me preguntaba cómo sería sentir su boca, y ese era el día. Era un néctar tan dulce, tan irresistible. Quería todo de ella, quería que me entregara todo lo que tenía para dar, y cuando ya lo hubiera entregado todo, querría más. Quería devorarla, poseerla completamente, dejarle claro que desde que la vi por primera vez en aquella cueva, la deseaba, y que lo único que podía hacer para aplacar mi ira era entregarse a mí. Sus labios estaban quietos, noté la sorpresa y su cuerpo estaba tenso y tembloroso. Esas cosas no me detendrían otra vez. Era algo que no podía controlar. Necesitaba que correspondiera, mi cuerpo imploraba sentir que ella también me deseaba. Hice más presión contra su cuerpo aprovechando la pared y sostuve su cuello con más firmeza para evitar que se moviera, pues comencé a sentir que se estaba rehusando a mí y eso me estaba matando. Pude sentir sus senos presionados contra mi pecho. Su cintura estrecha contra mi abdomen e irremediablemente me excité. Estaba fuera de control y sólo quería dominarla, obligarla a que respondiera y aplacara la necesidad tan frustrante que tenía. La besé muy intensamente con un hambre que nunca había sentido en mi vida, tanto que mordí su seductor labio inferior y ella se quejó. Logró liberarse de mis labios.

-¡Su… suéltame!- Gritó. Comenzó a golpearme con sus frágiles puños y eso de alguna manera me excitaba aún más. – ¡Eres un animal! ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Simio arrogante! – Me gritó. Sus palabras fueron como punzadas al corazón para mí. Y entonces me abofeteó. A tal grado me enfurecí que lo único que se me ocurrió fue mantener la calma, castigándola de una forma que a ella le doliera más. Si tanto le repudiaba estar cerca de mí, entonces ese sería su martirio. La miré fijamente de nuevo con todo el coraje y la pasión que tenía.

-Si es así como quieres las cosas, entonces no voy a quejarme- Dije.

Volví a atrapar su boca. Sus labios estaban firmes y renuentes a responder, pero eso no me importó. Me moví para obligarla a sentir con mayor claridad la dureza de mi erección. Quería que se diera cuenta del dolor y la frustración que ella me provocaba. Quería que entendiera que era su culpa que yo viviera en ese infierno. La traté con tanta brutalidad y violencia que me sorprendió infinitamente cuando sentí su consentimiento. No podía creerlo, al fin estaba respondiendo, sentí sus labios moverse en los míos, sentí su boca abrirse invitando a mi lengua para profundizar el beso y la sensación fue tan infinitamente alucinante, que perdí completamente la cabeza en ese instante. Olvidé que mi objetivo era castigarla y decidí disfrutar del momento. Con ambos brazos tomé su cintura y la levanté del piso, abriéndome paso para presionar mi erección contra ella. Mi necesidad era más grande y exigente e incursioné la lengua más profundamente, imitando con ella lentamente los movimientos propios del coito, haciéndole una invitación. La besé indescriptiblemente, mordiendo su labio inferior y paladeando su lengua. Era tan delirante que no podía detenerme. De repente, la mujer volvió a resistirse a mí, comenzó a luchar y esa interrupción me hizo reaccionar. Caí en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Era un error. -¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo? Yo tenía un destino más importante, tenía que dedicar mi tiempo a superar a Kakaroto y lograr la transformación del súper saiyajín. ¿Cómo pude rebajarme a mis bajos instintos?- Pensé angustiado. La solté.

No podía creer lo que había hecho. No podía concebir que me hubiera dejado arrastrar por mis impulsos. Maldije ante una mujer sorprendida, asustada, temblorosa y me fui rápidamente.


	8. Capítulo 8: El cumpleaños de Bulma (1)

Capítulo 8. "El cumpleaños de Bulma (Parte 1)".

**P.V. Bulma**

Estaba en mi laboratorio trabajando como era costumbre, terminando el diseño de la armadura del Saiyajín para proceder a construirla. Rehacer las pruebas para la aleación del metal no me había tomado más de una semana, pues había memorizado casi todos los componentes, reacciones y propiedades. Estaba de pie frente a mi mesa de trabajo, dando la espalda a la única puerta de entrada, observando mis planos fijamente para evitar que hubiera algún error. Entonces, vi como dos manos masculinas que provenían de detrás de mí se apoyaron en la mesa, una en cada costado, encerrándome en una prisión humana. Reaccioné y recliné el cuerpo hasta quedar completamente recta y de pie. Cerré los ojos. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, pues reconocía bastante bien esas manos. Eran del Saiyajín. Me quedé inmóvil, pues Vegeta no había hecho contacto físico conmigo aún. No sabía que esperar de él. De repente, sentí un cálido y abrasador aliento en el cuello, a través de mi cabello. Esto me hizo abrir los ojos, sorprendida y temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar. Vi como una de las manos subió, recorriendo con la punta de uno de sus dedos la longitud de mi brazo hasta llegar al cuello. Delicadamente atrapó con sus dedos el mechón de cabello que cubría mi cuello, rozando apenas la sensible piel de esta parte. La piel de todo mi cuerpo se erizó completamente. El aliento masculino se acercó a la parte del cuello que estaba libre de cabello y sentí con más profundidad esa respiración pausada, pero intensa. La punta de su nariz comenzó a rozar mi piel y entonces perdí el control: Traté de escapar a esa terriblemente deliciosa seducción, pero al tratar de escapar por el lado que estaba libre debido a que el brazo masculino estaba ocupado sosteniendo el cabello, repentinamente el otro brazo rodeó mi cintura. – No te vayas, por favor- Me dijo con la voz hecha un suspiro. Fue extraño; la fuerza que aplicó en su brazo aprisionador fue mínima, no me lastimó ni sentí incomodidad. Pero esa gentileza, rara en él, pesó más en mí que si hubiera usado toda su fuerza física para retenerme. No pude retirarme. Lejos de sentir una orden o un ataque por parte del Príncipe, más bien fue como un ruego, como un acto que me imploraba que me quedara. Su mano estaba completamente extendida y se apoyó en mi vientre, cubriéndolo completamente. Ya no era sólo la punta de su nariz recorriendo sigilosamente mi cuello; ahora sus labios participaban delicadamente en el acto, apenas tocando. Fue una sensación muy excitante y explosiva, y a la vez dolorosa y sumamente enternecedora. La mano que antes sostenía mi cabello ahora estaba en mi hombro. Sostuvo delicadamente el tirante de la blusa rosa que llevaba y lo bajó tan lenta y tormentosamente que cerré los ojos para tratar de calmar mi desesperación. Sin embargo, la ceguera sólo provocó que los otros sentidos se intensificaran. Cuando bajó el tirante, puso sus labios donde estaba la minúscula parte de la prenda y besó de una manera tan enternecedora y delicada que en ese momento fue fácil pensar que se trataba de un ángel, y no de un demonio. Mi respiración estaba muy agitada, como si hubiese corrido en un maratón, y esa ola de calor bajó hasta mi entrepierna. Acercó sus labios a mi oído y me dijo en un susurro ronco, casi imperceptible: -Tu aroma… me enloquece-. Esas palabras me colmaron tanto que no pude decir nada. Sus manos se colocaron en mis hombros, y bajaron lentamente hasta los codos, para después posarse en mi cintura y bajar por las caderas y los muslos. Después volvieron a subir hasta la cintura y entonces ambos brazos me apresaron, atrayéndome al cuerpo masculino. Estaba perdida completamente en esa fiesta de sensaciones. Pude sentir claramente su poderosa erección por detrás, mientras su nariz estaba perdida en mi cabello. Sentía como movía su cadera para mostrarme su virilidad al máximo. Una mano subió despacio, apresando mi cuello con suavidad para luego tomar mi barbilla con sus dedos y girar mi cabeza hacia un lado para encontrarme con su rostro. Esa mirada me fulminó completamente. No era fácil definir lo que sus ojos proyectaban: Era una mezcla de oscuridad y la más pura de las maldades, mezclada con una pasión y ternura digna de un ángel. Era como si estuviera siendo seducida por su perversidad. Pero no era capaz de resistirme, me sentía dominada, manipulada, hipnotizada. Pasó su dedo índice por mi labio inferior y sus ojos observaban fijamente esta acción. Después, su vista se clavó en mis ojos nuevamente y fue tan provocativo que perdí la fuerza en las piernas; su brazo tuvo que sostener mi cintura firmemente para evitar que cayera al suelo. –Te deseo- Me dijo con una voz ronca, llena de pasión, seguido de un profundo y delicado beso en los labios. El ritmo era lento, suave, pero muy apasionante. De pronto, mordió superficialmente mi labio inferior en un gesto de posesión para después decir –Entrégate a mí-. Ya no tenía fuerza alguna. Me abandoné a su beso, a su abrazo deseando que nunca terminara. De pronto, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe. Aparté los labios del saiyajín y tal fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Yamcha en la puerta, con un gesto de ira y dolor en su cara, que apenas pude soportarlo.

-Yamcha, déjame explicarte… Comencé a decir desesperada, intentando calmar el dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos del que me había acompañado tanto tiempo.

-Te odio, maldita traidora- Me dijo Yamcha con un odio y decepción en sus ojos que jamás había visto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

-No, tu no entiendes…- dije desesperada.

-Qué decepcionante. Haberme cambiado por un monstruo como ese- Me dijo Yamcha con una voz muy seria y tranquila, pero llena de desprecio.

Mis ojos voltearon hacia atrás y vi a un Vegeta más oscuro y malvado que nunca, con esa sonrisa de lado tan perversa como la que vi el día que lo conocí, mirándome con un brillo en los ojos que se traducía fácilmente a burla.

-No creí que fueras tan fácil mujer… pero qué podía esperar de alguien inferior- Me dijo con sorna.

Cuando volví los ojos hacia la puerta, Yamcha ya no estaba. Volví la vista hacia atrás y el Saiyajín se había marchado también. El laboratorio estaba más oscuro y la soledad se sintió más intensa que nunca. Comencé a llorar, cayendo de rodillas y grité tan fuerte el nombre de Yamcha que pensé que las paredes iban a desmoronarse.

Entonces desperté. Mis ojos húmedos por las lágrimas vieron los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por mi ventana abierta. No recordaba haberla abierto y no pudo haber sido mamá porque había puesto seguro a la puerta. Pero el misterio de la ventana abandonó mi mente enseguida. La noche anterior estaba muy cansada y sólo recuerdo que me puse la pijama, me metí a la cama y tomé mi Ipod para escuchar música relajante y dormir tranquila. -Seguro que yo la abrí y no lo recuerdo- Pensé. Volví a la experiencia nocturna: Ese había sido un sueño sumamente cruel.

Habían pasado algunos días desde el suceso del beso. Estaba profundamente confundida y hasta cierto punto le temía al Saiyajín. Sin embargo, ni siquiera yo misma podía explicar certeramente de donde venía ese temor. Tenía miedo de otra reacción igual por parte del príncipe, pero a la vez sentía la necesidad de verlo, incluso si era ignorada. No me explicaba ese sentimiento: Los nervios me explotaban de solo pensar que él se acercara de nuevo a mí, pero era extremadamente satisfactorio saberme observada, tan deseada. Había pasado tiempo desde que Yamcha murió y nadie llenaba ese vacío, esa necesidad de saber que alguien me necesita, me desea y me ama. Además, ya no era capaz de ver a Vegeta de la misma forma que antes: Aquel beso definitivamente había cambiado muchas cosas en mí. La forma tan intensa, salvaje, apasionada y violenta en que el me abordó me hacía preguntarme hasta qué punto me deseaba, cómo sería estar una noche con él, como sería estar a su lado. No olvidaba esa mirada profunda. Tan oscura y con una maldad que me seducía dolorosamente. Eso me asustaba. Me asustaba de mí misma y de lo que pudiera sentir por alguien como él: Malvado, terriblemente egoísta, un asesino cruel. Me culpaba y me reprendía a mí misma por mi estupidez. Yo no debía sentir nada por alguien tan perverso. De repente sentí una enorme necesidad de traer de vuelta a Yamcha y toda la situación con respecto a mis sentimientos se redujo a mi necesidad de estar con el hombre con el que había compartido más de una década de mi vida. -¿Qué podía hacer para sobrellevar la situación con el mono salvaje?- Pensé.

Y de repente, la solución: Pretender que nada había ocurrido y tratarlo con amabilidad y cortesía. Eso era lo mejor.

**P.V. Vegeta**

A pesar de mis propias advertencias, y de refugiarme casi día y noche en mis entrenamientos, no podía alejar de mi mente aquella imagen, ya un poco vaga y tal vez algo onírica de la noche en que la besé. Había pasado tres días desde el suceso, pero debido al gran muro imaginario que se había elevado entre ambos, se sentía como si hubiesen pasado meses desde aquel pérfido día. Me había propuesto no volver a acercarme a ella, ni dirigirle la palabra, o siquiera la mirada. Me había convencido de que era lo mejor porque a fin de cuentas no tenía caso dedicarle tanta energía a las tonterías de una simple criatura inferior; pero muy en el fondo, estaba temblando: le tenía tanto miedo a esa mujer que prefería tenerla lo más alejada posible. Era atrayente; sumamente peligrosa para mí. Ella era capaz de hacerme doblegar ante su fragilidad; podía, si se lo proponía, vencerme con una mirada, debilitarme y hacerme caer. Eso era lo último que yo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior sentí la necesidad de verla, de hablar con ella. Fui a su habitación y toqué la puerta, pero ella no respondía. Toqué varias veces hasta que perdí la paciencia. -¿Quién se cree que es? ¡No puede ignorarme de esta forma! ¡Tendrá que hablar conmigo aunque le pese verme la cara! – Pensé furioso.

Salí de la casa y volé hasta su ventana. Violentamente la abrí y entré. –¡Oye! ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para ni siquiera tomarte la molestia de... – Dije.

Estaba dormida. Vi que tenía puestos esos aparatos para escuchar música y enseguida comprendí por qué no contestaba. Lo más correcto habría sido irme de inmediato, pero nunca hago lo correcto, sino lo que me place. Vi aquella imagen tan provocativa y no pude hacer otra cosa que acercarme al pie de su cama y observarla larga y silenciosamente. Estaba acostada de lado, con una mano debajo de la almohada y la otra extendida sobre la almohada que estaba a su lado. Llevaba una diminuta blusa de tirantes color blanca que apenas cubría sus senos, y dejaba ver su delicado y bien formado vientre. La sábana cubría de la mitad de su cadera hacia abajo, a excepción de una de sus piernas que salía. Podía ver claramente el tirante de su pantaleta blanca atravesando su cadera. Estaba fascinado con ese cuerpo femenino y delicado… tan perfecto que sentí deseos de tocarla, de apresarla en su cama como lo había hecho hacía sólo unos días. Pero me limité a observar y admirar su incuestionable belleza. Su rostro estaba tan pasivo, e incluso a veces sonriente que me pregunté -¿En qué estará soñando?

…

Abrí el armario y había muchas prendas para mí. No sabía con exactitud quién se encargaba de dejar todas esas cosas, pero debido a que yo destruía la ropa con facilidad, casi todos los días tenía ropa nueva. Tomé un cambio de ropa al azar. Me daba igual, esas cosas nunca me importaron. Salí de la habitación ya vestido y al ir caminando por el pasillo, escuché una voz femenina hablando. Cuanto más me aproximaba, la voz se iba aclarando para mí. Era esa voz escandalosa de la madre de la humana. Escuché que dijo que estaba preparando una fiesta sorpresa para su hija, debido a que era su cumpleaños número 28. Eso me fastidió. Pensar en tener que soportar a tantas personas igual de fastidiosas que esa mujer me hizo sentir enfermo. Continué caminando y estaba tan distraído en mis pensamientos sobre lo que escuché de aquella conversación, que al volver la cara enfrente, casi choco con la humana. Estábamos tan cerca, que pude sentir ese aroma tan electrizante que la caracteriza. Se notaba que ella no se había sorprendido como yo por el accidente.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y como todos los años seguramente mi mamá está preparando una fiesta sorpresa con ayuda de mis amigas. Conociendo a mamá, la fiesta será a las 8pm, justo cuando llego a casa. Te pido por favor que bajes a la fiesta. Ordenaré que te dejen un cambio de ropa adecuado en tu habitación. -Me dijo con una seriedad que me sorprendió. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Estaba actuando como si nada hubiese pasado. La curiosidad comenzó a dominarme y a pesar de que me propuse no acercarme a ella ni hablarle, algo más fuerte dentro de mí me impulsó a continuar la conversación:

-No me gustan esas tonterías. No tolero a los insectos. Me quedaré en mi habitación.- Respondí con la misma seriedad.

-Hazlo, por favor. Mis amistades saben que vives en mi casa, y si no te presentas y te portas decentemente, creerán que estoy tratando de ocultarte y tan solo lograrás que aumente su curiosidad. ¿Acaso quieres que comiencen a acosarte viniendo diario a mi casa? – Me dijo en una actitud explicativa donde también percibí cierta presión.

-Las mataré si lo hacen. –Dije a manera de solución simple. Comencé a caminar pasado a su lado, dispuesto a llegar a la cámara de entrenamiento.

-Si no accedes a mis peticiones, ya no habrá cámara, ni robots, ni ropa, ni alimento, ni cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarte con tu entrenamiento.- Dijo con sorna. Eso me sorprendió al punto de hacer que me detuviera y volviera la mirada hacia ella. Era una actitud completamente diferente, como si fuera otra.

-Te mataré entonces a ti. –Dije con un indicio de molestia, esperando una reacción de la antigua mujer.

-No lo harás. –Dijo con una seguridad que me cimbró completamente. ¿Qué diablos se proponía esa mujer? ¿Acaso me había perdido el miedo?

-No iré. Y haz lo que quieras. –Dije con seguridad. Di la vuelta y caminé rumbo a la cámara de entrenamiento sin volver la vista otra vez.

Llegué y comencé a prepararme para entrenar. Estaba a punto de encenderla cuando vi algo a través del reflejo de uno de los cristales en una de las mesas detrás de mí. Volví la vista y caminé hacia ese lugar. No podía creerlo: era un traje azul y una armadura muy similares a los que yo tenía. Los analicé un poco y noté que los materiales no eran los mismos, pero estaban cerca de serlo. La armadura era muy resistente y no me explicaba como la humana había logrado hacer una réplica tan parecida. Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos, cuando un recuerdo muy doloroso asaltó mi mente: Recordé el día en que destruí su laboratorio. -¿Era esto?- Me pregunté. -¿Este traje y esta armadura eran los proyectos que la mantenían tantas horas dentro de ese laboratorio?- Me pregunté, exaltado. -¡Demonios!- Algo recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Era un sentimiento que me causaba euforia y tristeza a la vez. No me gustaba. Eran sentimientos desconocidos para mí. Nunca los había sentido y nunca los había necesitado y ahora esta humana venía y sacudía mi vida, como si tuviera algún derecho. -¡No le debo nada!, ¡Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera! – Dije para mis adentros, con ese egoísmo que me caracterizaba; pero, algo me seguía molestando. Esa sensación en el estómago había vuelto, las manos me temblaban. Ya no quería pensar. Me puse el traje y la armadura. Me quedaban a la perfección, como si ella hubiese tomado medidas. Comencé a entrenar y bloqueé mi mente para no pensar.

**P.V. Bulma**

Recordé que era mi cumpleaños. Seguramente bajaría a desayunar, mamá fingiría que no lo recuerda, yo iría a la oficina a trabajar, regresaría a casa por la noche y me encontraría con una fiesta sorpresa. Todas mis amistades van a estar ahí, queriendo conocer al simio salvaje. Saben que un hombre que no es Yamcha vive en mi casa y quieren saber quién es. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es presentarlo formalmente, para evitar que comiencen a espiarme y descubran algo que no deben. -Los humanos no saben de la existencia de los Saiyajín, y será una catástrofe si ese secreto se da a conocer.- Pensé.

Cuando estuve lista, salí de la habitación pensando en la forma más correcta de pedirle a "su alteza" que asistiera a mi fiesta para que dejara de ser un misterio para todos. Me había propuesto fingir que nada había pasado, así que un tono normal y ligeramente amable era lo más adecuado. Estaba repasando los detalles cuando casi me estrello contra él. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para quitar mi cara de sorpresa. Tenerlo tan cerca me ponía muy nerviosa. Se veía tan varonil, tan atractivo. No me había fijado en su perfecto cuerpo esculpido, como si sus músculos estuvieran tallados en piedra. Y sus ojos, esos ojos tan negros como una noche sin luna. Nos miramos, pero él como siempre tenía esa actitud fría y despectiva. Me moría de ganas por saber qué me iba a decir con respecto a lo que pasó entre nosotros. Pero no dijo nada, como si nunca hubiese pasado. Eso me enojó, pero hice todo lo posible por llevar a cabo mis planes. Le expliqué que era mi cumpleaños y le pedí asistir, pero se negó a pesar de mi insistencia. Mantuve mi cordura hasta que se fue, pero después perdí los estribos. -¡Ash! ¡Maldito simio arrogante!

Decidí no pensar más y me fui a la oficina. No quería toparme a ese idiota otra vez. Además, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en cómo desquitarme de él.

Próximo capítulo: "El cumpleaños de la humana (Parte 2)"


	9. Capítulo 9: El cumpleaños de Bulma (2)

Capítulo 9. "El Cumpleaños de Bulma" (Parte 2)

**P.V. Vegeta**

Esa música escandalosa estaba sacándome de quicio. -¿Por qué tienen que hacer tanto ruido?- Pensé. No lo soportaba. Había salido de la cámara de entrenamiento y volé hasta la ventana que daba a mi habitación para no toparme con nadie. Con el humor que tenía en ese momento, me daba ganas de hacer explotar la casa con todos esos insectos dentro. Llegué directo a la ducha y estuve bajo el chorro de agua fría cerca de 30 minutos. Cuando salí, me dirigí a mi habitación y al abrir la puerta, no esperaba encontrarme con la madre de la humana.

**P.V. Narrador**

La madre de Bulma llevaba un vestido negro entallado que llegaba a las rodillas, unos zapatos del mismo color y su rubia cabellera recogida. Se había maquillado más de lo habitual y expedía un aroma a perfume francés muy costoso.

**P.V. Vegeta**

-¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! ¡El apuesto Vegeta! ¿Cómo estás? No deberías de entrenar tanto, eso puede hacerte daño, deberías considerar divertirte un poco también, tal vez no te caería mal salir al cine con Bulma porque ella bla, bla, bla….- Decía la vieja loca.

No paraba de hablar. Era como una cascada de palabras, fuerte y repleta. Pero no dije nada. Aunque era molesta, por algún motivo no me nacía el hecho de callarla o hacerle algún daño.

-…bla, bla, bla, si, a mí también me gustan más los postres con fresas, deberían de ir a ese lugar a comer después ¿No crees Vegeta? En fin, traje el atuendo para la fiesta. No quise enviar a un empleado para que no fueran a maltratarlo. Es sencillo pero muy elegante. Es muy costoso también. Te verás más apuesto aun. Una asesora de moda lo eligió para ti. ¿Cómo en cuánto tiempo crees que bajarás? ¡Me gustaría llevarte de mi brazo y presentarte con todos! El apuesto Vegeta llevándome de su fuerte brazo, si… (Risita)- Decía sin parar la mujer.

-No voy a ir- Le dije secamente.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? Es una pena. Todas las amistades de mi hija estarán ahí y bla, bla, bla…- Decía la mujer, que ya me estaba fastidiando. – "¡No me interesa!"- Era todo lo que yo pensaba.

-…bla, bla, bla, creo que la fiesta está bastante animada. Incluso Haru está aquí, y parece que Bulma está feliz con su presencia… ¿Lo conoces? ¡Oh! ¿Pero si no te lo han presentado verdad? - Decía.

-No- Respondí. –"Y tampoco me interesa, ¡Váyase y déjeme descansar!"– Me daban ganas de decirle también, pero me contuve.

-¡Oh! (risita) Claro que no lo conoces. Pues Haru es el ex novio de la secundaria de Bulma, cuando ella tenía sólo 14 años de edad. Es heredero de uno de los emporios más importantes del mundo, además es muy joven, creo que es sólo un año mayor que Bulma, y ya es alguien muy exitoso. Además es muy atractivo y varonil, sí. Pero no te preocupes mi apuesto Vegeta, tú lo superas con facilidad en esos aspectos, tú te ves más varonil, fuerte y experimentado… Por cierto, ¿Qué edad tienes?- Preguntó la mujer.

-34- Apenas contesté, pues escuchar que un hombre que había sido la pareja de la humana estaba tan cerca, me sacó de balance.

-¡¿34?! ¡Pero si no pareces mayor que Haru! Aunque tu mirada y semblante si representan que has vivido más – Dijo la mujer, sorprendida.

-El proceso de envejecimiento es más lento en los seres de raza saiyajín que en los humanos- Contesté desganado.

-Oh. Pues ¡Qué suerte! Yo quisiera que mi juventud durara así. En fin, me llevaré el atuendo entonces, ya que no piensas usarlo- Dijo, levantándolo de la cama.

- Voy a usarlo - Dije rápidamente antes de que se lo llevara.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué emoción! Entonces lo dejaré justo aquí. Ven cuando quieras, no te apresures (risita)- Dijo la mujer.

Algo me decía que había cierta complicidad en la voz de la madre de la humana. Se las había arreglado para hacer que bajara a la fiesta y yo había caído completamente. Aun así lo haría; no comprendía por qué, pero el hecho de imaginar a ese estúpido insecto poniéndole las manos encima a la humana me enfurecía. Tomé el atuendo de la cama y comencé a vestirme. Era algo extraño e incómodo, pero al verme en el espejo sentí que se veía muy bien en mí.

**P.V. Narrador**

Vegeta llevaba unos pantalones de traje color negro, un poco ajustados; una camisa de corte italiano, de manga larga en color negro que también le quedaba entallada; un cinturón importado de Inglaterra en color negro con una hebilla que brillaba intensamente por la plata, unos zapatos negros importados de Francia y un fino reloj suizo que también brillaba por el platino. Intuitivamente, Vegeta fajó la camisa, dejando ver libremente la hebilla del cinturón y acentuando su varonil figura. Al final se puso el saco dejándolo abierto, completando así el finísimo traje Italiano.

**P.V. Vegeta**

Salí de la habitación y bajé a la sala. La fiesta era en el jardín de la casa, así que salí. Antes de presentarme ante todos, me oculté detrás de un árbol. Busqué con la mirada a la mujer y después de esperar cinco minutos, al fin allí estaba: Nuevamente la historia se repetía.

**P.V. Narrador**

Bulma llevaba un fino vestido de seda de corte griego, en color blanco, muy entallado. Llegaba a los tobillos, pero la falda tenía una abertura en la parte frontal, justo sobre una pierna y dejaba ver la extraordinaria longitud de éstas. Tenía un cautivador escote de lado en la parte de enfrente y en la espalda, revelando muy tenuemente su piel, aunque la parte de atrás estaba más descubierta. Sus zapatos eran altos, y cubrían sus pies levemente. Eso la hacía verse más sensual. Su cabello, que había crecido en todo este tiempo y que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, estaba suelto y ligeramente ondulado. Su maquillaje era sencillo, de estilo natural y llevaba joyas muy discretas.

**P.V. Vegeta**

No fui consciente del momento en que quedé atrapado por la belleza de esa mujer. Había visto muchas cosas en el Universo durante mi vida, y muy pocas de ellas lograban impresionarme de esa forma. Definitivamente su imagen esa noche era una de ellas, justo como la primera vez que la vi en Namekusei. No podía dejar de observar la figura tan perfecta y femenina de su cuerpo, su cabello largo y brillante, sus labios sonrientes, y sus ojos… esos ojos profundos y hermosos; tan exóticos e inusuales para mí. Simplemente no podía dejar de verla. Estaba pasmado por lo increíblemente hermosa que la humana se veía, y aun cuando parte de mí me reprochaba por la actitud tan estúpida que estaba adoptando, mis deseos de no apartarla de mi vista eran mucho más fuertes.

De repente, vi que alguien se acercó a ella. Por su aspecto, no dudé que ese fuera su ex novio; su ki era insignificante. Le entregó a la humana una copa en la mano y se quedó a hablar con ella. Estaba demasiado cerca y en ocasiones pude ver que acercaba su pérfida boca al oído de la mujer, y ella sonreía. Sentí que la cara me ardía del coraje. Comencé a enfurecerme y tenía ganas de destrozar al imbécil ese. Apreté los puños y salí de entre las ramas, dirigiéndome a donde estaba ella. Vi como el insecto tomó con sus dedos la barbilla de la humana y comenzó a acercarse ante el rostro de sorpresa de ella. ¡Iba a besarla! Ese animal quería besarla. –Piensa rápido Vegeta. No puedes destruir el lugar ni a estas personas aunque lo desees. Y no puedes romperle el cuello al insecto este, aunque te mueras de ganas. Piensa en otra cosa- Todas estas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza en un segundo mientras me aproximaba. Hasta que apareció la idea, y entonces sonreí. Iba pasando un mesero a mi lado con una charola de copas de vino y tomé una de vino rojo. Me acerqué rápidamente y me paré frente a ellos dos, y cuando el estúpido ese estaba a punto de besar a la mujer, le arrojé el vino en el traje.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! -Dijo el imbécil ese. Retrocedió y giró levemente para tomar una servilleta de tela y limpiar el vino de su traje.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Vegeta?- Me dijo la mujer, molesta.

-Oh, si. Yo… me disculpo. Fue un accidente –Dije con sorna.

-¿Accidente? "Claro que si"- Me dijo incrédula.

Cuando el sujeto intentó dar un paso atrás, hice un movimiento rápido metiendo el pie entre los suyos; el movimiento fue tan imperceptible para el ojo humano que ellos no pudieron sino ver cuando el tipo cayó sentado en el césped.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa aquí?!- Dijo el insecto.

La cara de la humana se veía dudosa y molesta.

-Este es un traje muy costoso. Dijo la sabandija.

-Es una pena.- Dije sin importancia.

-Qué extraño que "accidentalmente" hayas vaciado el vino sobre su traje- Dijo la mujer.

-Si, qué raro. En fin, estas cosas pasan- Dije irónicamente.

La mujer estaba a punto de estallar cuando su madre apareció y entró en escena.

-¡Vegeta! Qué bueno que viniste. Quiero presentarte a la señorita Midori. Es amiga de Bulma desde la preparatoria. – Digo la mujer.

La mujer tenía ojos verdes y su cabello era largo y rojo. Ciertamente era muy hermosa. Pero ni siquiera se acercaba un poco a la belleza de la humana que estaba viendo en ese momento y que deseaba arrancar de los brazos del imbécil que la había invitado a bailar. De repente sentí que la mujer esa se colgó de mi brazo y me pidió que bailáramos.

-¿Qué demonios es bailar?- Pregunté con impaciencia.

-Bailar es cuando abrazas a tu pareja y se mueven lentamente por toda la pista -Dijo.

-No quiero hacer eso- Dije.

-¡Por favor! Sólo una pieza, ¿sí?- Me dijo con una sonrisa que lejos de ablandarme, me impacientó. Qué molesta era esa mujer.

-Bien, lo primero que debes hacer, es tomarme de la cintura con una de tus manos, mientras yo pongo esta mano sobre tu hombro. Tu otra mano debe tomar la mano que me queda libre. Y entonces comenzamos a bailar. ¿Acaso no es fácil? (risita). Por cierto, yo… este… eres muy atractivo y… bla, bla, bla – Decía.

La verdad no presté atención a sus palabras. Mi mente estaba concentrada en ver a la humana bailando con ese insecto. Estaba furioso.

De repente vi que la humana se separó de la sabandija esa y caminó hasta entrar en la casa. Solté a la mujer de cabello rojo entonces y caminé hacia allá.

-¡Oh! Espera, ehm… ¿A dónde vas? No tenemos que seguir bailando si no quieres, pero quédate un poco más…- Dijo la mujer a mis espaldas, pero no respondí.

**P.V. Bulma**

El saiyajín había aparecido en la fiesta. Por un momento olvidé lo desagradable que era, puesto que se veía muy atractivo. Mucho más apuesto de lo que yo quisiera encontrarlo. Se veía elegante, sensual, muy seguro de sí mismo. Definitivamente era el tipo de hombre que podía conseguir a la mujer que quisiera y de hecho no tardé en comprobarlo: Midori no tardó en colgarse de él, como siempre. Aunque Haru hablaba conmigo y yo pretendía prestarle atención sonriéndole de vez en cuando, en realidad algo me molestaba: El hecho de que el simio arrogante bailara con Midori. ¿Qué le sucedía? Era el tipo más desagradable, impaciente, arrogante y cruel que conocía, y de buenas a primeras ¿Consentía bailar con ella? ¡Esto era el colmo!

-¿Me permites un momento Haru? Necesito ir al tocador- Dije.

-Claro Bulma. Te espero aquí. Iré a beber algo mientras tanto- Dijo Haru amablemente.

-De acuerdo- Respondí con una sonrisa.

Caminé hacia la casa y entré en ella. Subí a mi habitación. Me di cuenta de que el simio arrogante no dejaba de observarme y temía que hiciera alguna estupidez. Eso me había estresado demasiado y necesitaba refrescarme un poco. Lavé mi cara en el baño. Salí y me senté en el banco justo frente a mi tocador. Estaba maquillándome mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas. Me molestaba pensar que el Saiyajín no dejara de vigilarme, como si yo fuera de su propiedad –Un momento… si el simio real no ha dejado de observarme todo este tiempo, sin duda me vio cuando entré en la casa… y eso significa que….- Estaba pensando todo eso mientras me di la vuelta lentamente hacia la entrada de mi habitación, sumamente nerviosa y a la expectativa. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba él, recargado en el marco de la puerta, observándome fijamente. Al verlo ahí parado, tan elegante y sensual con ese costoso traje negro puro que hacía juego con sus ojos y cabello, con esa presencia que haría pedazos hasta al más arrogante príncipe humano y con esa mirada intensa que penetraba mis ojos hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, inevitablemente me dio un vuelco al corazón; mi pulso se aceleró al igual que mi respiración. Los labios comenzaron a temblarme y sentí una enorme furia por haber sido tan obvia frente a él.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Pregunté exasperada.

-Quise asegurarme de que estabas bien- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¿Quieres marcharte por favor? Necesito estar cómoda. –Le dije.

Vi que dejó el marco de la puerta y comenzó a entrar en la habitación lentamente, con esa presencia desgarradora que lo caracterizaba, con esa mirada de noche sin luna tan penetrante y violentamente sensual que lo caracterizaba, con esa actitud dominante que sólo un miembro de la realeza podía poseer, sólo alguien como un príncipe de los saiyajín. Esa invasión de mi intimidad tan latente de su parte me hizo retroceder al interior de mi habitación, sin poder quitar los ojos de su mirada. Lo admito, estaba asustada y muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Dije que salieras! Eres un pedante y arrogante, crees que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana y eso me enfurece. Qué pretendes entrando a mi habitación de esta forma, ¿atacarme como aquella vez? – Le dije, estando ya fuera de mis cabales. De alguna manera, vi en su rostro que mis palabras le dolieron y entonces me arrepentí inmediatamente de haber tocado el tema.

- No te incomodó en lo más mínimo cuando el imbécil ese estuvo a punto de besarte, o cuando estuvo manoseándote mientras "bailaban"- Dijo irónicamente.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Estoy en libertad de hacer lo que yo quiera y con quien quiera! ¿No será que estás celoso porque no eres tú a quien elegí para divertirme? – No comprendía como es que no me callaba la boca. Seguía jugando con fuego y yo sabía que en cualquier momento me iba a quemar.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Y el hecho es que estoy muy aburrido ahora mismo. Deseo divertirme, y por cierto, también estoy en libertad de elegir con quién. –Me dijo seriamente, mirándome a los ojos y esa actitud me cimbró por completo.

Corrí hacia la salida de la habitación, pero el simio ya estaba ahí, y había empujado la puerta para cerrarla frente a mí, de manera que choqué en la puerta ya cerrada. En ese mismo arranque, giré la perilla y abrí la puerta levemente, pero él, estando ya justo detrás de mí, volvió a empujarla violentamente para cerrarla de nuevo, encerrándome con sus dos brazos en una prisión imaginaria. Por algún motivo eso ya se me había hecho costumbre: El saiyajín siempre me acorralaba de alguna forma.

-¡Déjame ir!- Grité.

-No hasta que consiga lo que quiero- Me dijo con una sorna que me impacientó aún más. Vi que una de sus manos bajó y lentamente puso el seguro a la perilla de la puerta. Mis nervios explotaron.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No te atrevas a… a!- Dije temerosa de lo que estuviera pasando por su mente.

-¿Qué no me atreva a qué? ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando que haré mujer?- Me dijo en tono de burla cerca del oído. Perdí el control.

-¡Ya déjame ir!- Grité furiosa y enrojecida debido a que me sentía completamente expuesta.

-Bueno, al fin de cuentas tus pensamientos no están tan equivocados mujer- me dijo con una voz ronca, casi susurrando muy cerca de mi oído. En ese momento me tomó de un brazo e hizo que me diera la vuelta rápidamente. Me tomó ambas muñecas sosteniéndolas sobre la puerta a la altura de mi rostro y se acercó tanto que el contacto de ambos cuerpos fue inevitable. Esa sensación ya me era familiar y me reprendí a mí misma al sentirme encendida debido al aroma tan varonil que el Príncipe expedía, y a la sensación de la dureza de sus músculos encerrando mi cuerpo que no me era tan indiferente al ataque después de todo.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima simio egoísta!- Le dije en su cara, viéndolo a esos ojos profundos y dominantes. Estaba ofuscada, enojada. Yo era una mujer acostumbrada a ganar, y ese hombre era capaz de dominarme con esa facilidad.

Acercó su boca a mis labios, sintiendo el tenue y cálido aliento masculino que los quemaba. En ese momento los dedos de sus manos soltaron las muñecas y resbalaron para meterse entre los dedos de las mías, atrapándolas cual pulpo adherido a su presa, haciendo un ensamble perfecto de las extremidades. Al sentir ese dominio tan íntimo y personal, mi pulso enloqueció. Estar en una situación así era muy estresante. Era una violenta y terrible seducción. Pero a la vez era deliciosa. No sabía qué sentir o cómo explicarlo. Sabía que estaba mal y que era algo prohibido, sin embargo había una parte de mí que se sentía profundamente atraída hacia la perversión y maldad de aquel príncipe oscuro.

-Ahora estoy en la misma posición que el insecto ese. Y veo que tampoco estás tratando de detenerme. La diferencia, es que aquí no hay nadie que me tire encima una copa de vino- Me dijo con una sonrisa de lado, levemente malvada.

Entonces, de manera muy sensual y delicada rozó mis labios con su labio inferior. Una ola de calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Estaba confundida, desorientada. Vegeta continuó mirándome directamente a los ojos, expectativo, como esperando una respuesta de mi parte ante aquel gesto tan insinuador.

De repente, tocaron a mi puerta. Con una velocidad de rayo, la mano del príncipe estaba en mi boca para evitar que gritara. Debido a que estábamos recargados en la puerta, era fácil que quien fuera que estuviera tocando, nos escuchara.

-Bulma, ¿Estás ahí?- Dijo una voz masculina.

Desafortunadamente era la voz de alguien que no deseaba que me encontrara en esa posición. Era Haru. Me había olvidado que estaba esperándome en la fiesta. Volvió a tocar.

-¿Bulma? ¿Puedo pasar?- Decía.

La cara des Saiyajín se ensombreció. Pero por muy poco tiempo. De repente, me miró con una malicia que apenas podía concebir. Quitó la mano de mi boca para volver a tomar la única mano que tenía libre, volviendo a la posición original. Pienso que él sabía perfectamente que yo no deseaba que nos descubrieran ahí, juntos. Recargó su cuerpo en mí y, poniendo mis manos atrapadas por las suyas en la puerta, justo en el espacio arriba de mi cabeza, me atrapó con sus labios. Era un beso húmedo y caliente, abrasador, apasionado, violentamente exigente y profundo. La posición de nuestros brazos provocaba que el contacto de nuestros cuerpos fuera total. Quise luchar, pero sabía que provocaría que Haru nos escuchara.

-¿Bulma? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo entrar? ¿Estás ahí?- Decía Haru tocando a la puerta, sin imaginar que tan sólo al otro lado Vegeta me tenía apresada, sin tener idea de que tan sólo a 7 centímetros que era lo que medía el grosor de esa puerta, Vegeta me consumía con ese beso terriblemente sensual. Haru movió la perilla intentando abrir la puerta, pero no tuvo éxito. Vegeta continuaba besándome apasionadamente, succionando y mordiendo mis labios como si fuera más una necesidad que un deseo. Soltó mis manos y rodeó mi cintura, paseando sus manos por la espalda, la cintura, las caderas, incluso los muslos. Comencé a sentir su erección a través del pantalón y sobre la tela de mi vestido, y era tan poderosa que apenas podía creer que fuera cierto. Notaba que el príncipe contoneaba ligeramente su pelvis para que yo percibiera con mayor claridad su excitación y no creí que pudiera ser tan latente, hasta que, aprovechando la abertura de la falta de mi vestido, la abrió con una de sus manos y levantó la tela dejando expuesta mi ropa interior. Otro vuelco al corazón más fuerte que el anterior me golpeó, y estaba tan sorprendida y a la vez asustada que me sentí como un animal enjaulado. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Haru seguía llamando a la puerta y Vegeta no terminaba con su ataque. Separó sus labios de los míos momentáneamente para bajar y tomar una de mis piernas con su brazo, de manera que pudiera levantarla y recargarla a su costado. Volvió al desgarrador beso y, que mi pierna estuviera levantada y recargada en su cadera sostenida por su brazo, hacía más evidente el contacto entre su miembro y mi intimidad. Mis manos apretaban fuertemente sus brazos y mis dedos arrugaban su saco al cerrarse como puños.

-¿Bulma? (tocaba a la puerta), ¿Bulma? (Suspiro). Supongo que no está aquí. Seguro que ella ya volvió a la fiesta. – Dijo Haru.

Escuchamos sus pasos alejarse a lo largo del pasillo, y después bajando los escalones. Haru se había marchado. Pero ahora ¿Cómo hacía yo para apaciguar a esta bestia desbocada? Y la pregunta del año, ¿Acaso yo quería apaciguarlo?

**Próximo capítulo: "Verdades de mentiras". No se lo pierdan!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Verdades de mentiras

Capítulo 10. "Verdades de mentiras"

**P.V. Vegeta**

Ignoré completamente todo lo que había detrás de mí. La vi entrar en la casa y en lo único que pensé es en seguirla. No sabía que iba a decirle cuando la tuviera frente a mí. La única certeza que tenía en ese momento, es que el hecho de que ella pudiera estar interesada en ese humano bueno para nada, me lastimaba. No se trataba de una furia como la que sentí cuando Zarbon me amenazó con llevársela. Esto era distinto; era más como una desesperación, un temor, un dolor que por algún motivo, era más fuerte que cualquiera de las heridas físicas que había recibido a lo largo de mi vida.

Entré en la casa y revisé a mí alrededor, pero ella no estaba. Supuse que estaría en su habitación. Subí y caminé el largo pasillo. La puerta de sus aposentos estaba abierta, así que me acerqué lentamente, sin hacer ruido y fui asomando la cabeza poco a poco. La vi salir de su cuarto de baño. Se sentó frente a su tocador y vi que se contemplaba en el gran espejo. Pensé que no había criatura más extraordinaria que ella. Me quedé ahí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta simplemente observándola: Vi cómo se aplicaba unos productos extraños en la piel de su cara, en los ojos, en las mejillas. ¿Por qué se tomaba esas molestias? Aunque la hacían verse muy bella, lo era también sin todos esos productos que se aplicaba. Pensaba en todo eso cuando vi que comenzó a aplicarse un producto del color de la sangre en sus labios. Ver la forma tan lenta y delicada en que trazaba esas curvas perfectas sobre sus voluminosos labios me provocó algo indescriptible: La deseaba, necesitaba estar con ella, quería abrazarla, tocar su piel, respirar su aroma frutal, ver mi rostro reflejado en sus ojos para tener la certeza de que es a mí a quien ve, de que es a mí a quien desea. Simple y sencillamente necesitaba respirar su mismo aire, sentí que en ese momento mi vida dependía de ello. Ansiaba que ella se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, esperándola. –Mírame por favor, mírame… mírame- Repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

En ese momento, como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, ella se giró levemente y me descubrió observándola con un gesto de sorpresa, pero algo más; había algo en su rostro que no pude describir, pero estaba seguro de que yo era el motivo. Sus labios temblaban como si tuviera frio. En cualquier otra situación habría pensado que tenía miedo, pero lo que había en sus ojos delataba algo sumamente diferente. Sin embargo, su expresión de repente cambió. Se veía molesta.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Me dijo muy alterada. Su actitud me sacó de balance, pero no deseaba discutir.

-Quise asegurarme de que estabas bien- Le dije en un tono que ni yo mismo me creí.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¿Quieres marcharte por favor? Necesito estar cómoda. –Me dijo con esa misma indiferencia que la caracterizaba. Su rechazo me dolió, pero no iba a darme por vencido tan fácilmente. Yo era el príncipe de los saiyajín y estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que deseara.

Entré en la habitación lentamente, no deseaba asustarla. Aun así, ella se puso de pie y comenzó a retroceder. En la medida que ella se esmeraba por alejarse de mí, yo también lo hacía por acercarme a ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Dije que salieras! Eres un pedante y arrogante, crees que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana y eso me enfurece. ¿Qué pretendes entrando a mi habitación de esta forma?, ¿atacarme como aquella vez? – Me dijo furiosa. Esas palabras me golpearon fuertemente. Que ella recordara el beso pasado como un ataque, y que además lo mencionara en un contexto de reclamo, hirió profundamente mi orgullo. -¿Tan desagradable fue para ella? – Pensé. No soportaba la idea de que ella me detestara hasta ese punto. Recordé a la sabandija esa que trató de besarla en la fiesta y recordé que ella no hizo ningún movimiento para evitarlo. –¿Por qué él sí? ¿Por qué a él no lo detuvo?- Pensaba. Me mostré fúrico ante la actitud de la mujer y entonces le dije:

- No te incomodó en lo más mínimo cuando el imbécil ese estuvo a punto de besarte, o cuando estuvo manoseándote mientras "bailaban"- .

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Estoy en libertad de hacer lo que yo quiera y con quien quiera! ¿No será que estás celoso porque no eres tú a quien elegí para divertirme? – Me dijo irónicamente. La humana se acercó peligrosamente a la verdad. Tanto, que me impactó la casualidad de su broma oscura. Lo cierto es que sí me molestaba en gran medida que lo eligiera a él para divertirse en su fiesta, y no a mí que cada vez la necesitaba más.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Y el hecho es que estoy muy aburrido ahora mismo. Deseo divertirme, y por cierto, también estoy en libertad de elegir con quién. –Le dije, refiriéndome obviamente a ella. La penetré con la mirada para transmitirle ese mensaje, esperando que ella pudiera entenderlo.

La vi correr hacia la puerta de salida y me desesperé. Había estado observándola toda la noche, esperando una mirada, una palabra de ella, alguna ocasión en que el idiota ese desapareciera para que yo pudiera acercarme. Habíamos estado juntos en su habitación tan solo unos minutos y ella… ella una vez más estaba huyendo de mí. No lo soportaba; no quería que se fuera; tenía que detenerla. Hice un movimiento imperceptible para ella y cerré la puerta. La vi estamparse contra ella con una cara de sorpresa. Pero eso no la detuvo: giró la perilla e intentó abrirla y, en una reacción casi automática me coloqué detrás de ella, empujando la puerta con ambas manos, a la vez que creaba una prisión con mis brazos para retenerla. El aroma de su cabello y de su piel comenzó a hacerse presente. Me enloquecía esa fragancia, me transportaba a otra dimensión.

-¡Déjame ir!- Gritó desesperada. Lo cierto es que no iba a dejarla ir. Era su culpa que yo me sintiera así, que yo tuviera esta necesidad de estar cerca de ella. Quien sabe de qué artimañas se habrá valido para idiotizarme de esta forma, y ella tenía que darle solución a mi problema.

-No hasta que consiga lo que quiero- Le dije con todo el deseo y la pasión que sentía por ella. Puse el seguro a la puerta para evitar que pudiera abrirla, o que alguien entrara. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie me interrumpieran. Esa noche sería de honestidades. Estaba dispuesto a obligarla a decirme lo que ella sentía por el insecto ese; y estaba dispuesto a tomar de ella lo que necesitara para al fin poder aplacar la dolorosa pasión que sentía por ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No te atrevas a… a!- Me dijo con la voz temblorosa. Saber que ella intuía lo que yo deseaba me causó gracia. Decidí jugar un poco con mi presa.

-¿Qué no me atreva a qué? ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando que haré mujer?- Le dije a manera de broma.

-¡Ya déjame ir!- Gritó furiosa. Verla perder el control de esa forma por mí me satisfizo enormemente. Me encantaba verla enojada. No sabía si me atraía más con ese fuego iracundo por dentro, o con la brisa risueña que a veces percibía en ella.

-Bueno, al fin de cuentas tus pensamientos no están tan equivocados mujer- Le dije ya sin poder mantener la distancia de ella. La tomé de un brazo y la hice girar para verla de frente. Tomé sus muñecas y las apoyé en la puerta para que no intentara alejarme. La observé profundamente. Esos grandes y exóticos ojos azules brillantes por la ira me cautivaron. Me acerqué a ella tanto que pude sentir su delicado cuerpo en contacto con el mío. Estaba volviéndome loco: sentí sus senos rozar mi pecho ligeramente; Sus muslos apenas tocaban mis piernas. La suavidad de la piel de sus muñecas era indescriptible. Y ese aroma… me atrapaba cada vez que lo percibía, con más razón en ese momento que la tenía tan cerca.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima simio egoísta!- Me dijo con una furia que apenas podía contener. Lo cierto es que esa actitud me atraía aún más. Ella era un animal salvaje y yo la haría doblegarse ante mí así se me fuera la noche en ello.

Acerqué mi boca a sus labios, percibiendo su cálido aliento, su fragancia dulce. Quise profundizar el encuentro y solté sus muñecas para entrelazar mis dedos con los de ella, como un mensaje de posesión, de intimidad. Quería que ella se diera cuenta de cuánto la deseaba. Tenía unas ganas locas de besarla desgarradoramente y aplacar de una vez mi necesidad. Pero no quería que fuera así esta vez. Deseaba que ella me lo pidiera, que reconociera que aunque sea un poco, me deseaba. Tenía a mi favor que aunque de su boca salían palabras hirientes, su cuerpo no se resistía a mí.

-Ahora estoy en la misma posición que el insecto ese. Y veo que tampoco estás tratando de detenerme. La diferencia, es que aquí no hay nadie que me tire encima una copa de vino- Le dije sumamente complacido.

Entonces, con una lentitud y delicadeza respaldadas por un hambre atroz, rocé sus seductores labios con mi labio inferior. La sensación fue extremadamente alucinante para mí. Sus labios eran tersos y me hicieron recordar lo placentero que fue el beso que le atesté días atrás. Mis músculos comenzaron a tensarse, la sangre me hervía por el deseo al ver las pupilas de sus ojos dilatadas, y sólo Dios sabe que me moría de ganas de devorarla a besos en ese momento. Pero esperé. Quería ver su reacción, quería saber cómo respondería.

De repente, tocaron la puerta. Rápidamente cubrí la boca de la mujer para evitar que gritara. No quería que nadie nos interrumpiera. Ese era mi momento y nadie iba a quitármelo.

-Bulma, ¿Estás ahí?- Dijo una voz masculina.

Era el estúpido perro faldero de la humana. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer en la habitación de ella?… ¿Acaso la mujer le había dado la confianza para hacerlo? No lo soportaba. Volvió a tocar.

-¿Bulma? ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntaba el muy imbécil.

No iba a permitir que él se quedara con el premio. Algo me decía que la mujer no iba a gritar. Si a ella realmente le interesaba él, entonces no le convenía que la escuchara. Quité la mano de su boca y, con unas ganas imposibles de controlar, apoyé sus manos sobre la puerta en el espacio sobre su cabeza y abordé sus labios con mi boca. Tenía ganas de devorarla, de probar cada rincón de ella. Todo en ella estaba tenso, como si fuera un perrito asustado, pero no me importó. La encerré con mi cuerpo y fue inevitable el contacto de cada parte de nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Bulma? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo entrar? ¿Estás ahí?- Decía el imbécil ese. -¿Acaso esto es lo que querías idiota? ¿Esto es lo que buscabas en su habitación insecto asqueroso?- Pensaba victoriosamente mientras imaginaba lo humillante que sería para él saber que estaba devorando a la mujer que le gustaba a sólo unos centímetros de sus narices. –Esta mujer me pertenece idiota, y primero te parto en mil pedazos antes de permitir que la toques- Juré en mis pensamientos. La sabandija trató de abrir la puerta, y levemente sonreí entre el beso pensando que era realmente gracioso que no pudiera entrar debido a que yo había puesto el seguro. –Humanos débiles. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, ya habría destrozado la puerta- Pensé.

Mientras más eran los esfuerzos del estúpido tratando de abrir la puerta, mayor era mi desasosiego por ella. Ya no se trataba de pasar un buen rato. Estaba estableciendo mi territorio, y me causaba gran placer darme cuenta de que era él quien estaba fuera esperando ser correspondido mientras yo estaba adentro con esa mujer, a punto de poseerla casi literalmente frente a sus ojos. Al no sentir resistencia por parte de la humana, perdí la cabeza por completo y solté sus manos para rodear su cintura. Comencé a pasear mis manos por su cuerpo y era sumamente placentero sentir la suavidad de la tela de su vestido sobre las formas de su cuerpo. Comencé a experimentar una excitación tan fuerte que creí que el corazón iba a detenerse si no liberaba la tensión. Fue tanta mi desesperación de hacer que ella se diera cuenta de la situación y de hacer que respondiera a mis deseos, que no sólo presionaba mi erección contra ella, sino que abrí su falta para que el contacto fuera más claro. El idiota ese seguía llamando a la puerta y ciertamente toda esa situación me excitaba aún más. Levanté una de las piernas de la humana y la apoyé en mi costado para que el contacto fuera más profundo. Deseaba arrancar su vestido con mis propias manos y poseerla en esa puerta, mientras ese idiota la esperaba fuera. Sentí que las manos de la mujer apretaban mis brazos y eso sólo significó una cosa para mí: también me deseaba.

-¿Bulma? (tocaba a la puerta), ¿Bulma? (Suspiro). Supongo que no está aquí. Seguro que ella ya volvió a la fiesta. – Dijo la sabandija.

Escuché sus pasos alejarse, pero eso ya no me importó. La mujer deseaba que yo la tomara, y eso planeaba hacer. La solté y la cargué en brazos para llevarla a la cama, sin dejar de besarla. Sentía que si separaba mis labios de los suyos, ella recuperaría la razón e intentaría alejarme otra vez. Yo sabía también que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo más conveniente para mí, pero es que la deseaba tanto, que sentía que moriría si no la tenía. Me senté en la orilla de la cama con ella en mis piernas. Metí los dedos entre su cabello para sostener su cabeza y así besarla con más profundidad, mientras la otra mano la empleaba para tocar su cuello, sus hombros y brazos, su cintura, sus piernas. Mi necesidad era grande, pero no terminaría tan pronto. No quería que fuera rápido. Comencé a bajar la manga de su vestido lentamente, y entonces sucedió lo que tanto temía.

-¡No! Esto no es… no puedo.- Dijo.

-No, quédate. No puedo esperar- Dije.

-No, no puedo hacerlo, no debo.- Me dijo, bajándose de mis piernas y alejándose de mí. –Yo sé lo que sientes por mí, pero…- Comenzó

Esas palabras pisotearon mi orgullo. No lo soporté.

-¿Sentir? ¿Sentir qué? Te deseo y eso es todo, pero ¿sentir?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llenaron de furia.

-Maldito simio real. Me alegra no haber hecho nada. Eres un imbécil, ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí! ¡No tienes derecho a ponerme las manos encima!- Me dijo fúrica, totalmente fuera de control.

-¿En serio creíste que el príncipe de los saiyajín tomaría en serio a una criatura de raza tan inferior como tú? ¿Cómo creíste que tú podrías importarme humana estúpida?- Dije sarcásticamente y me reí en su cara. Pero la realidad es que ni yo mismo me creía esas palabras.

-Debí suponerlo. Tampoco yo te habría tomado en serio. ¿Quién puede enamorarse de un monstruo como tú? Eres profundamente detestable para mí, ni siquiera soporto que te acerques, mucho menos que me pongas las manos encima- Me dijo con el mismo tono sarcástico que yo empleé. Esa mujer tomó mi orgullo y dignidad como dos hojas de papel, las arrugó y las tiró a la basura.

-Pues no mostraste eso hace unos momentos. No creí que fueras tan fácil mujer- Le dije con toda la intención de herirla.

Vi que sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se quedó muda, como en shock. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, pero no la vi llorar. Simplemente salió de la habitación y se fue.

-¡Ahrrrrg!- Grité con todo el coraje que llevaba dentro. -¡Demonios! ¡Maldita mujer!- Dije. Salí de su habitación y fui a la mía para dormir y olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Como siempre, yo era un experto para herir en toda forma posible. El orgullo, egoísmo y narcisismo eran características que salían a flote antes que cualquier cosa. La mujer me había enfurecido e hice todo para lastimarla. Lo cierto es que algo muy dentro de mí me decía que al menos parte de lo que había dicho, no era verdad.

**P.V. Bulma**

Haru se había ido. Pero hacía mucho que había dejado de importarme. Era difícil concentrarme en él teniendo al simio real sobre mí, besándome y tocándome de una forma que nadie más lo había hecho. Yo también estaba perdiendo el control. Sentir el roce de los labios de aquel hombre atractivo físicamente, con esos brazos de acero aprisionándome, y esa pasión tan desmedida, era imposible no sentir. De repente sentí que me cargó en sus brazos y en unos momentos estaba sentada en sus piernas. Yo sabía lo que él quería y hasta cierto punto yo también lo deseaba; pero la culpa no me permitía actuar. Cada vez sentía que traicionaba más a Yamcha, mi compañero de varios años. Pensé que si podía dolerme tanto es porque lo amaba, y me sentía sucia doblegándome a mis bajos instintos. Pero por otro lado también sentí que era posible que Vegeta sintiera algo por mí, y hasta no tenerlo claro, yo no debía de hacer lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre los dos. Sentí que comenzó a bajar la manga de mi vestido, y supe que si quería detenerlo, ese era el momento.

-¡No! Esto no es… no puedo.- Le dije, intentando ser mesurada.

-No, quédate. No puedo esperar- Me dijo con una pasión y un deseo que yo apenas pude concebir.

-No, no puedo hacerlo, no debo.-Le dije alejándome de él. Por algún motivo me dolía la posibilidad de que yo pudiera lastimarlo. –Yo sé lo que sientes por mí, pero…- Comencé a decirle, intentando que ese momento no fuera tan amargo.

-¿Sentir? ¿Sentir qué? Te deseo y eso es todo, pero ¿sentir?- Me dijo con sorna.

No podía creerlo. Estaba dispuesta a ser delicada con él porque sentí que después de todo el me importaba. Pero era un monstruo, indiscutiblemente era una bestia cruel y despiadada. Mis consideraciones con él no eran factibles porque él las desecharía como basura debido a que lo que yo pensara o sintiera no le importaba.

-Maldito simio real. Me alegra no haber hecho nada. Eres un imbécil, ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí! ¡No tienes derecho a ponerme las manos encima!- Le dije sumamente enfurecida, fuera de mis cabales.

-¿En serio creíste que el príncipe de los saiyajín tomaría en serio a una criatura de raza tan inferior como tú?- Me dijo con una sorna que no lo soporté.

-Debí suponerlo. Tampoco yo te habría tomado en serio. ¿Quién puede enamorarse de un monstruo como tú? Eres profundamente detestable para mí, ni siquiera soporto que te acerques, mucho menos que me pongas las manos encima- Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas golpearlo donde más le doliera, y no iba a escatimar.

-Pues no mostraste eso hace unos momentos. No creí que fueras tan fácil mujer- Me dijo burlonamente.

"No creí que fueras tan fácil mujer" Esa frase… me afectó más de lo que hubiera esperado. Es la misma frase que me dijo en aquel terrible sueño donde Yamcha nos descubrió en el laboratorio. En verdad ese simio no era capaz de sentir. Era un sociópata que tomaba lo que deseaba, cuando quisiera y sin ningún remordimiento. Y yo que estuve a punto de... No pude más, simplemente salí de la habitación sin decir palabra.

Volví a la fiesta y me di cuenta de que él ya no volvió en toda la noche.

**Próximo capítulo: "En el infierno"**


	11. Capítulo 11: En el infierno

Capítulo 11. "En el Infierno"

**P.V. Narrador**

Bulma dormía tranquilamente en su habitación. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, tal vez la serenidad era más prominente que de costumbre. De repente, alguien desde afuera golpeó la puerta de la habitación de la científica, y fue con tal violencia que ésta cayó destrozada. Bulma despertó conmocionada. Alguien se aproximaba a su cama, pero a excepción de una silueta masculina que se adivinaba por la poca luz de la luna que entraba, era imposible ver a la persona que irrumpió en su habitación debido a la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¡No te me acerques! ¡No!- Decía la chica.

Un rotundo "No" a manera de grito retumbó en toda la casa, llegando el eco hasta fuera de ella.

Vegeta estaba entrenando en alguna parte del bosque, lejos de la Casa. Su actitud era peor que de costumbre. Estaba molesto y frustrado porque no había podido alcanzar el nivel de súper saiyajín, sin importar cuánto había entrenado, y no dejaba de culparse a sí mismo, pues se sentía responsable de haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo en "distracciones" con la humana. De pronto, detuvo todo su entrenamiento. Algo muy fuerte lo había inquietado. Se llevó una mano a la frente preguntándose qué podría ser. Algo comenzó a preocuparle y, de manera involuntaria, la primer imagen que llegó a su mente fue el rostro de la humana.

-Bulma…- Dijo en un susurro. Era la primera vez que se refería a ella por su nombre. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para encontrar el ki de la humana; pero sin importar cuánto se concentrara o se esforzara, no era capaz de ubicarla en ningún lugar. Un aberrante presentimiento dominó cada rincón de su cuerpo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad hacia la corporación. En cuanto estuvo ahí, bajó a la tierra y corrió al interior de la casa. La sala estaba destrozada. Comenzó a temer lo peor y su desesperación se hizo presente, pues no podía sentir su energía. Subió a la segunda planta y corrió hacia el cuarto de Bulma. La puerta estaba deshecha, varios artículos personales estaban tirados y el espejo del tocador estaba quebrado. La imagen de esa habitación en ruinas, sin ella, aterrorizó al Saiyajín. Buscó a Bulma por toda la casa, pero no encontró a nadie. Momentos después llegaron los padres de Bulma que habían tenido una cena con unas amistades del círculo. Al ver la deplorable situación de la casa, le hicieron muchas preguntas a Vegeta, pero él no respondía.

Sonó el teléfono y el Dr. Brief contestó.

-Tenemos a tu hija- Dijo una voz femenina y arrogante.

-¡Oh! ¿Ella está bien?- Dijo el Dr. Brief

-Depende de ti que así sea viejo- respondió la voz con sorna.

-Está bien. Tengo mucho dinero. ¿Cuánto quieren?- Dijo el Dr. Brief, desesperado.

-No queremos tu dinero anciano. Tienes algo muy valioso para nosotros. Una investigación muy reciente sobre genética en la que has estado trabajando para el gobierno, tan secreta que ni tu hija estaba enterada- Dijo la voz.

-Esa es una investigación inconclusa, no está comprobado y…- Decía el Dr. Brief.

-¿Acaso quieres verme la cara? Esa investigación ya debe estar resuelta y nosotros la queremos- Dijo la voz exaltada.

-Pero, no puedo, yo…- Decía el Dr. Brief.

-No me interesan tus problemas viejo, quiero ese proyecto o tu hija se muere. En este momento le están administrando una dosis de sedante con un poco de "_morbus cifre_" y… y… ya… ¡ya está! Quedó profundamente dormida.

-Pero, esa sustancia elimina sus signos vitales. Es como si estuviera muerta y si en máximo 24 horas no se le suministra el antídoto, no será posible reanimarla –Dijo el doctor muy asustado. El rostro de Vegeta reflejó el terror y la angustia de las palabras del doctor.

- ¡Exacto! Y es el tiempo máximo que tienes para darnos lo que queremos. Tú decides anciano.- Le dijo la voz, determinante.

-No por favor, no maten a mi hija. Les daré lo que quieran Dijo el Dr. Brief resignado y muy preocupado.

Esas palabras inquietaron tanto a Vegeta, que le arrebató el teléfono al Doctor.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- Dijo el saiyajín iracundo.

-¡Oh! Pero qué voz tan varonil.- Dijo la voz femenina un tanto juguetona.

-¿Dónde está ella?- Preguntó el príncipe secamente.

-No creerás que voy a decirte… Comenzó a decir la voz femenina.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- Gritó Vegeta fúrico y completamente fuera de sus cabales.

-Vaya, quisiera que alguien se preocupara por mí de esta forma. Sí que tiene suerte la estúpida esa. Lo siento guapo, éstos son negocios y por ahora no me conviene entregártela. – Dijo la voz femenina en tono burlón.

-Si no me dices dónde está ahora mismo, voy a torcerte el cuello cuando te vea- Dijo el príncipe amenazadoramente.

-No me vas a encontrar, y en caso de que lo hicieras, si me matas no podrás encontrarla a ella - Respondió la voz muy segura de sí misma.

-¡Voy a destrozarte!- Gritó desesperado y completamente enloquecido de coraje.

-24 horas. Hasta entonces, no hay trato.- Dijo la voz por última vez.

La chica colgó el teléfono. Vegeta estaba fúrico. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan impotente. Salió de la casa desesperado y emprendió el vuelo, viajando por ciudades enteras en busca del ki de la mujer.

**DOS HORAS ANTES**

**P.V. Vegeta**

Llevaba horas sin conciliar el sueño, y quisiera poder decir que era debido al cansancio. La verdad es que no dejaba de pensar en esa mujer, en el beso, en todo lo que nos dijimos. A pesar de que estaba tan cerca, yo la sentía muy lejos. Estaba hastiado por todo lo ocurrido. No comprendía por qué demonios perdía mí tiempo con esa estúpida humana. Estaba muy alterado, pues era la primera vez que me enfrentaba con algo como esto y no sabía cómo manejarlo. Deseaba arrancarme de la cabeza la imagen de esa mujer, y maldije el momento en que me acerqué a esa cueva aquel día en Namekusei. Desde aquel momento, cada detalle de ella se grabó en mí de manera permanente. Había sido un error fatal hospedarme en su casa. Sólo logré que mi deseo por ella se acrecentara con los días. No comprendía por qué demonios no la tomaba y ya. Eso solucionaría todos mis problemas. Pero la idea de hacerla sufrir me asqueaba hasta un nivel incomprensible. ¿Por qué? Nunca me había importado nadie, por qué demonios me preocupaba lo que ella pudiera pensar. Estaba harto. Mi entrenamiento había disminuido y aun no alcanzaba el nivel de súper saiyajín.

Estaba recostado en mi cama y al fin me propuse intentar dormir, cuando sentí a alguien parado del otro lado de la puerta. No podía equivocarme, sin duda era el ki de ella. Estaba ahí, parada en la entrada, pero no tocaba a la puerta ni se decidía a entrar. Me levanté de la cama sin hacer ruido y me paré justo frente a la puerta. Puse la mano en la cerradura y en un movimiento rápido, abrí la puerta y, lo primero que vi, fue el rostro de sorpresa de la mujer. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban abiertos como platos ante la sorpresa y su boca ligeramente abierta. Llevaba una bata rosa cerrada y su cabello estaba húmedo. Vi como sus ojos bajaron lentamente, viendo mi cuerpo hasta los pies y después regresando. Entonces recordé que lo único que llevaba puesto era un short negro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le dije con indiferencia.

-Este… yo… Papá construyó un prototipo nuevo de robots para tu entrenamiento, y me pidió que mañana fueras temprano a los laboratorios para…

-¿Lo construyó él o fuiste tú?- Pregunté con mucha curiosidad. Me parecía raro que el Doctor hubiera construido algo para mí, pues la única que se encargaba de esas cosas era ella.

-Eso no importa. Entonces, mi papá quiere que… - Comenzó otra vez. Noté como trataba de desviar los ojos de los míos. Se ruborizaba cuando su mirada se topaba con mi torso.

-A mí sí me importa. ¿Quién lo construyó?- Pregunté seriamente.

-Fui yo. ¿Feliz? – Dijo mirándome a los ojos determinantemente. -Como sea, es mi papá quien te enseñará cómo debes…

-Quiero que tú me lo muestres. Tú lo hiciste, ¿no?- No comprendía por qué demonios no me callaba la maldita boca. Se supone que debía alejarla de mí, y en la primera oportunidad lo que hacía era tratar de conservarla cerca.

-Yo no puedo… este… tengo que… ¡Diablos! ¿Podrías vestirte por favor?- Me dijo alterada. Esas palabras me causaron una gran satisfacción. Estaba nerviosa por verme semidesnudo y, a pesar de que seguramente había intentado no darle importancia, finalmente explotó, revelando sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es mi habitación, eres tú quien ha venido y además es de noche- Dije con una satisfacción que no pude disimular.

-Eres un… la gente decente acostumbra a vestirse…

-Ambos sabemos que yo no soy decente- Respondí con frialdad.

-Si… me di cuenta hace un rato de eso- Dijo con una mirada despectiva que no soporté.

-Entonces, si lo hace tu amado amiguito está bien. Pero si yo lo hago, ¿Está mal?- Pregunté serenamente, aunque la verdad estaba enojado por la idea de que ese idiota la hubiese tocado o besado hace dos días durante la fiesta.

-¡Eres un imbécil! No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo con un monstruo como tú- Dijo con indiferencia, dándose la vuelta para retirarse. Esa actitud me molestó a tal grado, que decidí que no podía quedarse así.

La tomé de una de las muñecas y tiré de ella para obligarla a entrar en mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces grandísimo idiota? ¡Suéltame! ¡No puedes hacer esto!- Me gritó.

Sin soltarla, cerré la puerta violentamente y después la estrellé contra la puerta. La tomé de los hombros con fuerza y la fulminé con la mirada.

-¡Maldito simio salvaje! ¿Quién demonios te crees que er…

-¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que te diga porqué pierdes tu tiempo con este monstruo?- Pregunté iracundo ante la mirada de horror de ella. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo me ves? Y ¿Crees que no sé qué tu adivinas lo que yo quiero de ti?- Le dije con toda la furia a flor de piel.

-¿Estás loco? Yo no…

-¡No mientas!- Grité desesperado. La tomé del cuello y con dos dedos sostuve su barbilla para obligarla a verme. El contacto entre los cuerpos era apenas un roce, casi imperceptible. Pero incluso ese delicado contacto provocó muchas sensaciones en mí.

-¿Cómo podría sentir algo por un ser tan despreciable y horrendo como tú?- Respondió con seriedad. Esas palabras me lastimaron incalculablemente.

-¿Entonces acostumbras a besar a seres despreciables y horrendos?- Pregunté con una serenidad que me sorprendió.

-Fuiste tú quien me besó en ambas ocasiones. Me extraña que puedas pensar que yo fuera capaz de besarte a ti- Me dijo. Ahora si estaba realmente herido. En ese momento perdí toda mesura.

-¿Ah sí? Lo veremos – Dije por último, antes de besarla. Sus manos, cerradas como puños golpeaban mis brazos y hombros. Hubo momentos en los que incluso sentí sus dedos tirando de mi cabello hacia atrás para tratar de separarme, pero nada me importó. A pesar de la resistencia de su boca seguí mordiendo sus labios, y luché hasta que pude introducir mi lengua. Sostuve su cara firmemente para evitar que interrumpiera el beso, pero ella seguía luchando contra mí.

-Ya no luches mujer. No te resistas- Le dije entre besos. Seguí, pero sin conseguir que ella se doblegara del todo. Entonces interrumpí el beso.

-¿Por qué luchas contra lo que sé que tú también quieres? ¡Deja de resistirte! Sé que me deseas, puedo sentirlo- Le dije desesperado.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Sólo dilo!

-¡No!

-¡Dilo! Acaba ya con esta agonía ¡Di que me deseas y ven a mi cama!

-¡Nunca! ¿Lo oyes? ¡Nunca! No soy un objeto para que tú…

-También tú me deseas, no lo niegues. – Le dije mientras besaba su cuello y hombros.

-Yo… yo no te deseo… Me dijo casi en un suspiro.

-Si me deseas. Yo sé que sí. Aunque no creo que más de lo que yo te deseo a ti.- Dije, antes de agacharme ligeramente rodeando su cintura abrazándola, para después levantarla del suelo y besarla nuevamente. Al principio desviaba su rostro del mío, y a pesar de sus protestas, yo seguía besando su cuello y sus mejillas. Hasta que por fin cedió y me entregó sus labios. El contacto de ambos cuerpos era total. Podía sentir sus senos presionados en mi pecho. Estaba tan excitado, que la dejé tocar el suelo nuevamente y empleé una mano para desatar su bata blanca mientras seguía besándola. Abrí la prenda violentamente, a pesar de la sorpresa y la reticencia de ella.

-¡No! Espera, no…- Dijo.

Su respiración estaba muy acelerada. Su pecho bombeaba como si hubiera corrido una larga carrera. Yo no podía dejar de verla. Contemplé su cuello largo, sus hombros brillantes, la blusa de tela muy delgada que reflejaba sus pezones endurecidos y me dejaba adivinar la redondez de sus pechos, el ombligo que salía por debajo de la prenda, la diminuta prenda que cubría su intimidad, sus caderas redondas y sus piernas largas y torneadas. La miré a los ojos nuevamente y volví a besarla, sacando la bata de sus brazos para deshacerme de ella tirándola hacia un lado. Sentí su cuerpo tenso, pero seguí besándola. Necesitaba tenerla, la deseaba como nunca había deseado algo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía una mujer en mis brazos, que toda esa necesidad reprimida se hizo presente en ese momento.

-Ven- le dije.

-No… debo irme…

-Ven a mi cama- Insistí.

-Tú no entiendes…

No tenía deseos de discutir, ni la paciencia de esperarla. La levanté en brazos y la llevé a mi cama. Ella se conmocionó con esta acción y trató de huir, pero no se lo permití. La recosté en mi cama y me coloqué sobre ella.

-¡No! Tú no comprendes. Yo no puedo, no debo hacer esto. ¡Déjame ir!- Dijo desesperada y comenzó a moverse para tratar de escapar.

Yo no dije nada. Me limité a observarla, besarla, acariciarla. Estando sobre ella, la obligué a abrir sus piernas para hacer contacto con ella. En ese momento, cuando hice contacto con su intimidad, me di cuenta de que ella era perfecta. Era como si la hubieran creado especialmente para mí. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer la suave piel de sus caderas, sus piernas, e introduje una de mis manos bajo su blusa para acariciar su vientre, mientras besaba sus labios con una pasión que no era capaz de contener.

Comenzó a moverse más violentamente, tratando de liberarse de mí como un animal asustado.

-No, ¡no quiero! ¡Déjame! ¡Bastardo! ¡Maldito simio arrogante! ¡No me toques!

Golpeaba mis brazos, hombros y, cuando me abofeteó, la tomé de las muñecas inmovilizando sus brazos. Seguí besando cada parte de su cara, cada rincón de su cuello, aspirando era aroma embriagante. Deseaba tocarla, así que uní sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y agarré ambas con una sola mano, de manera que la otra me quedara libre para acariciar su cadera y piernas. Sentí que ella se esforzaba por librarse de mí, pero la ignoré.

-¡Suéltame maldita sea! ¡Idiota, no te atrevas! ¡Déjame!

Mi mano, que acariciaba su cadera, tomó el listón de su ropa interior y, cuando comencé a bajarlo lentamente, fue cuando escuché que comenzó a llorar. Rápidamente vi que su rostro estaba apoyado en uno de sus brazos, desviando la mirada de mí. Las lágrimas fluían y entonces sólo escuché:

-Así… ¡Así no!… por favor- Me dijo entre sollozos.

Una furia me dominó por dentro. No pude continuar. Me levanté de la cama, maldiciendo. Tomé una camisa que había dejado sobre una silla y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta violentamente, embrutecido por la ira. Me alejé lo más que pude de la casa. Quería olvidarme de ella, necesitaba no pensar. Decidí entrenar y no regresar a esa casa hasta que hubiera logrado el nivel de súper saiyajín. Estaba asqueado de todo esto. ¿Cómo podía solucionar todo esto? Yo sólo quería volver a ser el mismo, pero no podía deshacerme de esta pasión, no podía arrancarme a esa mujer de la cabeza. Lo único cierto es que ya no podía seguir arriesgándome a estar cerca de ella.

Próximo Capítulo: "Presunta derrota"


	12. Capítulo 12: Presunta derrota

Capítulo 12: "Presunta Derrota"

**P.V. Bulma**

Escuché a lo lejos, casi en un eco la voz de una mujer. No lograba comprender lo que decía y yo no le puse mucha atención al principio. Poco a poco abrí los ojos, pero mi visión estaba muy borrosa. Me sentía débil y mareada. Vi alguien sentado de espaldas frente a un escritorio. Tardé unos segundos en definir esa imagen y darme cuenta de que se trataba de una chica. Estaba hablando por teléfono. Intenté levantarme pero enseguida me di cuenta de que estaba atada a una camilla. Observé el interior de la habitación y me di cuenta de que era un laboratorio. Al darme cuenta de que no conseguía librarme de las ataduras, puse atención a la conversación. Me tomó muy poco darme cuenta de que era mi padre quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Me habían secuestrado. De pronto, la mujer le hizo una señal a un tipo que estaba parado en la puerta y éste se acercó a mí con una jeringa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? No… ¡No!

_-No me interesan tus problemas viejo, quiero ese proyecto o tu hija se muere. En este momento le están administrando una dosis de sedante con un poco de "morbus cifre" y…_

El hombre introdujo la jeringa en mi cuello e inyectó la sustancia.

… _y… ya… ¡ya está! Quedó profundamente dormida-_ decía la chica.

La sustancia me debilitó, pero aún no estaba dormida. Cada vez era más difícil mantenerme consiente.

_-¡Oh! Pero qué voz tan varonil.-_

-¿Qué?- Ese cambio en el tono de voz de la mujer me sorprendió.

_-No creerás que voy a decirte…_

¿Varonil? Mi padre voz varonil?

_-Vaya, quisiera que alguien se preocupara por mí de esta forma. Sí que tiene suerte la estúpida esa. Lo siento guapo, éstos son negocios y por ahora no me conviene entregártela.-_

Acaso…. ¿Vegeta? No. Él no se preocuparía por mí. Es el único al que no le importaría que yo… No. Debo estar divagando.

Tan sólo es una ilusión.

**DOS HORAS ANTES**

**P.V. Bulma**

¿Por qué motivo estaba tan nerviosa e indecisa? No lo sabía. Siempre fui muy segura de mi misma, determinante y decidida. Hacía lo que me venía en gana y no titubeaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocar a la puerta, esperar a que abriera y una vez que tuviera enfrente al simio ese, decirle lo que tenía que decirle y retirarme. Los días después de mi cumpleaños fueron terribles. Vegeta estaba de un pésimo humor y bastaba con vernos un momento para comenzar a discutir por cualquier motivo. Lo cierto es que comencé a darme cuenta de que me afectaba su actitud, me afectaba más de lo que desearía, y más de una vez pensé en esquivarlo y no verlo, para evitar discutir con él; pero también me sentía sumamente vacía si no lo veía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía así?

Pensaba en todas esas cosas cuando de repente la puerta frente a mí se abrió de golpe, y apareció un Vegeta con un semblante muy serio, podría decir que casi sombrío, pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió: Estaba casi completamente desnudo, a excepción de esos shorts de licra color negro que empleaba para sus entrenamientos. No pude evitar observarlo detenidamente. Tal vez estaba demasiado sorprendida por el aspecto del saiyajín, pero recuerdo que en aquel entonces juré para mis adentros que nunca en mi vida había visto un cuerpo masculino tan perfecto. Sus músculos estaban extraordinariamente definidos y la tonalidad morena clara de su piel realzaba aún más la tonificación de su cuerpo. Noté que tenía cicatrices en el pecho y los brazos; supuse que eran las huellas de las interminables batallas donde había estado. Era un hombre verdaderamente atractivo y sensual, muy masculino, tanto, que tuve que arreglármelas para no caer al suelo debido al temblor de mis piernas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me dijo con esa seriedad e indiferencia que lo caracterizaba. Recuerdo su penetrante mirada a la expectativa de mi respuesta; era una actitud orgullosa, altiva, incluso elegante, digna de alguien de la realeza. Aun así, sus profundos ojos negros no podían ocultar la maldad que había dentro de él. Era como si las almas de todos aquellos a quienes había asesinado, estuvieran atrapados en una dimensión dentro de esa noche sin luna de sus ojos. Tenía los nervios de punta, y comencé a darle el mensaje como pude, aunque era difícil dominarme para no parecer una estúpida chica de preparatoria frente a su apuesto maestro de deportes.

-Este… yo… Papá construyó un prototipo nuevo de robots para tu entrenamiento, y me pidió que mañana fueras temprano a los laboratorios para…

-¿Lo construyó él o fuiste tú?- Me preguntó. Su voz era profunda, seria, ronca. Esa tonalidad me erizó la piel. Quise recobrar la compostura y mostrar mi dominio de la situación.

-Eso no importa. Entonces, mi papá quiere que… - Comencé otra vez. Quería terminar rápido e irme para no estar a merced de ese peligroso hombre, pero era difícil concentrarme debido al aspecto tan llamativo del príncipe.

-A mí sí me importa. ¿Quién lo construyó?- Volvió a interrumpir y, que me dijera que a él si le importaba si yo lo había construido me hacía más difícil la situación. Pero no quería entretenerme en indagar, ni deseaba que el tiempo se alargara tanto.

-Fui yo. ¿Feliz? – Dije decididamente, dispuesta a terminar con el mensaje y marcharme -Como sea, es mi papá quien te enseñará cómo debes…

-Quiero que tú me lo muestres. Tú lo hiciste, ¿no?- Me interrumpió por tercera vez, y además exigiendo que fuera yo quien le mostrara el prototipo.

-Yo no puedo… este… tengo que - Noté que dio un paso hacia fuera acercándose a mí y eso provocó que mis nervios explotaran -¡Diablos! ¿Podrías vestirte por favor?- Había perdido la cordura. Pude ver una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y eso me enfureció. Definitivamente se había dado cuenta de mi estado, justo lo que no quería que pasara.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es mi habitación, eres tú quien ha venido y además es de noche- Me dijo con sorna.

-Eres un… la gente decente acostumbra a vestirse…- Dije sin pensar.

-Ambos sabemos que yo no soy decente-

-Si… me di cuenta hace un rato de eso- Casi inmediatamente después de decir eso, me arrepentí.

-Entonces, si lo hace tu amado amiguito está bien. Pero si yo lo hago, ¿Está mal?- Preguntó. Yo sabía que me estaba provocando a propósito, pero aun así caí.

-¡Eres un imbécil! No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo con un monstruo como tú- Le dije con toda la intención de pisotear su orgullo. Me di la vuelta para irme y enseguida sentí su mano asiendo mi muñeca. Me arrastró al interior de su habitación y no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer.

-¿Qué haces grandísimo idiota? ¡Suéltame! ¡No puedes hacer esto!- Grité desesperada. Me había repetido muchas veces que no debía provocarlo para no suscitar otro momento indeseable, y sin embargo, lo hice otra vez. Estaba tan aturdida que sólo recuerdo que ya estaba recargada en la puerta cerrada con el saiyajín muy cerca de mí, observándome fijamente y apretando mis hombros.

-¡Maldito simio salvaje! ¿Quién demonios te crees que er…

-¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que te diga porqué pierdes tu tiempo con este monstruo?- Preguntó interrumpiendo mi insulto ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo me ves? Y ¿Crees que no sé qué tu adivinas lo que yo quiero de ti?- Me dijo estando colérico, tanto que incluso sentí temor, sin mencionar la incredulidad de mi razonamiento al escuchar lo que acaba de preguntar.

-¿Estás loco? Yo no…

-¡No mientas!- Me gritó tomándome del cuello y fulminándome con la mirada.

-¿Cómo podría sentir algo por un ser tan despreciable y horrendo como tú?- Respondí con la esperanza de que recapacitara y me soltara. Sus ojos cambiaron y ya no reflejaban ira. Lo que vi en ellos fue dolor.

-¿Entonces acostumbras a besar a seres despreciables y horrendos?- Preguntó.

-Fuiste tú quien me besó en ambas ocasiones. Me extraña que puedas pensar que yo fuera capaz de besarte a ti- Mentí.

-¿Ah sí? Lo veremos – Después de decirme eso lo único que recuerdo es que ya me estaba besando y fue tanta mi sorpresa que me asusté. Estaba consternada, enojada con él, pero más conmigo misma. Quise liberarme y golpeaba sus brazos a puño cerrado, pero era inamovible. Ni siquiera llamaba su atención con mis golpes. Me resistí rotundamente a corresponder a su beso, a pesar de que sus labios se movían apasionadamente sobre mi boca, sus dientes mordían mi labio inferior de manera muy sensual, y cuando sentí que a la fuerza introdujo la lengua en mi boca, fue una sensación tan cálida que creí que iba a desvanecerme por la oleada de calor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Aun así, seguí luchando.

-Ya no luches mujer. No te resistas- Me dijo con una voz ronca cargada de erotismo, sin despegar del todo sus labios de mi boca. Sin embargo, sabía que debía detenerlo, y seguí luchando con más determinación. No se trataba sólo de respetar la memoria de Yamcha, también se trataba de proteger mi dignidad y orgullo. Ese hombre quería acostarse conmigo por diversión y después… ¿Después qué? Probablemente me tomaría algunas veces más hasta que se cansara y me haría a un lado, olvidándose de mí para siempre.

-¿Por qué luchas contra lo que sé que tú también quieres? ¡Deja de resistirte! Sé que me deseas, puedo sentirlo- Me dijo con una pasión que amenazaba con vencerme.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Sólo dilo!

-¡No!

-¡Dilo! Acaba ya con esta agonía ¡Di que me deseas y ven a mi cama!

-¡Nunca! ¿Lo oyes? ¡Nunca! No soy un objeto para que tú…

-También tú me deseas, no lo niegues. – Me dijo en un suspiro. Sentí sus labios recorrer la piel de mi cuello y hombros, siempre fui muy sensible de esas partes y el roce cálido y húmedo de sus labios y lengua en ese lugar provocaron que casi literalmente me explotara el corazón.

-Yo… yo no te deseo… Dije por último, despojada casi completamente de mis fuerzas.

-Sí me deseas. Yo sé que sí. Aunque no creo que más de lo que yo te deseo a ti.- Esas palabras terminaron conmigo. ¿Tanto me deseaba? No podía dejar de preguntarme lo que sería estar una noche con ese cruel, arrogante, malvado pero extremadamente apasionado saiyajín. Por primera vez sentí un deseo incontrolable de ceder, sin pensar en el mañana, sin importar lo que pudiera pasar después. Sentí sus poderosos brazos rodear mi cintura y me elevó del suelo, pero en ese momento yo sentí que me elevó hasta el cielo. Era electrizante sentir su prominente pecho aprisionándome, sus fuertes piernas atrapando las mías. En un último intento, desvié el rostro para evitar que me besara, aunque algo me dijo que eso no sería un impedimento para él. Y tardé segundos en darme cuenta de que tenía razón. Sus labios recorrían mi cuello, mejillas, sien y barbilla y entonces comprendí que había perdido la batalla. Me entregué a ese beso violentamente seductor y mi mente quedó completamente en blanco. En ese momento, nada más existía , sólo él y su pasión devoradora. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ese hombre tan ruin era capaz de provocarme tantas cosas? ¿Qué sería ahora de mí? La relación entre Vegeta y yo era muy destructiva y radical. Siempre estábamos hasta el extremo: O discutíamos acaloradamente hasta el punto de matarnos, o explotábamos de pasión el uno por el otro. Pero nunca era una situación neutra. Pensaba en todo eso cuando de repente sentí que violentamente abrió mi bata y quedé expuesta en ropa interior frente a él. El terror me dominó. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso creí que todo terminaría en un beso? El saiyajín iba por todo. El pretendía poseerme y seguiría adelante cada vez más hasta que lo consiguiera. ¿Cómo era posible que yo me dejara llevar así por mis bajos instintos, traicionando a Yamcha, a todos lo que me quieren, y todo lo que soy? ¿Y todo por qué? Por un salvaje que hace lo que le dicta su instinto animal y que sólo me ve como una criatura inferior que sirve para saciar sus necesidades. Él no es capaz de sentir, ni de amar, ni de proteger. Es egoísta, soberbio y posesivo. No, yo no podía caer tan bajo. Esa no era yo.

-¡No! Espera, no…- Dijo.

El contempló mi cuerpo y pude ver el deseo insufrible en sus ojos, que después de un rato volvieron a posarse en los míos para después besarme. Sentí como casi me arrancó la bata, bajándola por mis brazos. Estaba incontrolable y su excitación estaba tan presente que pude sentir su erección en la entrepierna. Era un hecho que si lograba dominarme a mí misma para no entregarme a ese simio, merecería un trofeo, pues solo una estúpida sin sangre caliente en las venas no cedería a los encantos de aquel hombre voraz e intolerablemente apasionado.

-Ven- Me dijo de repente en un suspiro. Sospeché que se refería a su cama y sentí el peligro.

-No… debo irme…

-Ven a mi cama- Dijo otra vez con una insistencia tan enternecedora que me hacía desear olvidarme de todo para obedecer.

-Tú no entiendes- comencé a decirle cuando de pronto sentí que me cargó en brazos. Ya no había forma de controlarle, estaba dispuesto a todo. Traté de liberarme pero no fue posible. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba acostada en su cama con él sobre mí.

-¡No! Tú no comprendes. Yo no puedo, no debo hacer esto. ¡Déjame ir!- Dije desesperada tratando de liberarme como una gata.

Pero parecía estar sordo y mudo. Seguía besándome, acariciándome, observando embriagadoramente cada parte de mi cuerpo. De pronto sentí como me abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas. Su miembro era ya tan palpable que mi corazón se aceleró y la excitación recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Apenas la tela de su short y mi pantaleta evitaba la penetración. Su erección era increíblemente poderosa, no recordaba que alguna vez Yamcha hubiese estado así de excitado, y esa necesidad por tenerme que percibía del saiyajín era un elemento sumamente erótico para mí. Pude percibir su aroma varonil, y ese dominio que ejercía en mí me desarmaba completamente. Nunca podré olvidar la visión de su fuerte pecho desnudo presionando mis senos debajo de la blusa, ni el lento y candente movimiento de su pelvis sobre mi entrepierna, simulando el ritmo de la penetración, haciendo para mí más tangible su dureza sexual, y recordándome lo débil y delicada que siempre fui en ese aspecto. Sentí sus grandes y fuertes manos acariciar mis caderas, piernas, cintura e incluso introdujo una mano bajo mi blusa para acariciar mi vientre. Su respiración estaba fuera de control y pude sentir el enloquecido golpeteo de su corazón en mi pecho. Si aquel hombre me tomaba esa noche, terminaría por destrozarme. No quedaría nada de mí. Cuando sentí que su mano bajo mi blusa subía para tocar mis senos, supe que estaba perdida y que no podía permitir que eso pasara.

-No, ¡no quiero! ¡Déjame! ¡Bastardo! ¡Maldito simio arrogante! ¡No me toques!- Lo ofendí para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Comencé a moverme más violentamente, golpeándolo donde pudiera y, como noté que él estaba fuera de todo raciocinio, le abofeteé. Se repuso inmediatamente y tomó mis muñecas para seguir besándome donde pudiera. Después sentí que tomó ambas con una sola mano, y la otra la empleó para seguir tocándome.

-¡Suéltame maldita sea! ¡Idiota, no te atrevas! ¡Déjame!- Gritaba.

Estaba desesperada por detener todo eso, pero cuando sentí que su mano comenzó a bajar el listón de mi ropa interior, perdí la calma y la cordura y comencé a llorar.

-Así… ¡Así no!… por favor- Rogué en sollozos.

El saiyajín se levantó inmediatamente, maldiciendo y salió de la habitación a prisa, cerrando la puerta violentamente.

**P.V. Vegeta**

Después de buscar por todas partes no pude encontrarla. Comprendí que era inútil puesto que la mujer estaba en un estado de muerte temporal debido a la sustancia que le inyectaron, por lo que no era posible sentir su energía. Estaba desesperado; las 24 horas ya casi se cumplían y aun no sabía nada de ella. Me sentía impotente. Si tan sólo hubiera estado en la casa… Si tan sólo no hubiera pasado lo que ocurrió en mi habitación… Si tan sólo…

Decidí volver a la casa para saber si los padres de la mujer tenían noticias de ella. Cuando me acercaba a la casa, escuché sonar el teléfono y el Doctor Brief ya estaba contestando.

-Sí, voy a darles lo que me piden. Díganme donde y cuando, pero por favor, reanimen a mi hija, morirá si no le suministran el antídoto- Decía el doctor temeroso y derrotado.

-Sí, entonces ahí nos reuniremos, llevaré conmigo los documentos de la investigación. Si, muy bien, ahora por favor salven a mi hija- Decía en doctor.

Sólo pude descansar y deshacerme de la tensión cuando vi la cara de tranquilidad del doctor. En ese momento supe que la mujer estaba a salvo. En cuanto colgó el Doctor, lo interrogué para que me dijera el lugar donde lo habían citado.

-No debes ir ahí muchacho, es peligroso- Me decía el Doctor preocupado.

-Esas sabandijas no van a tocarme siquiera- Le dije enojado.

-No estoy preocupado por ti, sino por ellos- Increíblemente me respondió el doctor. Probablemente estaba preocupado de que yo fuera a despedazar a esos idiotas. Y no estaba equivocado.

Llegamos al lugar acordado y, cuando se hizo la hora, llegó una nave al lugar y varios helicópteros. Cuando aterrizaron, bajaron varios hombres armados y un grupo de científicos. Vi que llevaban a la mujer con ellos. Se veía débil, cansada, pálida. Apenas y podía sostenerse en pie. Verla en ese estado tan deplorable me enfureció de una manera indescriptible. El Doctor comenzó a decirme:

-No te adelantes muchacho. Sé que eres muy fuerte, pero la vida de Bulma corre peligro. Debemos asegurarnos que ella está bien para…. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde…? ¡Muchacho! ¡No!

Yo no esperé a que me dieran órdenes. Ese grupo de soldados ni siquiera se percataron de mi presencia. Estaba detrás de ellos y no tuvieron tiempo de voltear hacia atrás. Les destrocé la columna vertebral y tomé a la mujer en mis brazos. Abrió los ojos y lo que ví en ellos me dio una punzada en el corazón. Estaban sombríos y débiles cuando los abrió, pero al verme, brillaron y se llenaron de lágrimas. Levantó su mano como pudo, y débilmente acarició mi mejilla.

-Gra…. Gracias simio arrogante- Dijo con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Estaba mudo, no supe qué decir. Nadie nunca en toda mi vida me había dado las gracias por algo. Ella era la única. Primero cuando la salvé de la nave, y después ahora. Es como si ella pudiera ver en mí algo más, algo que los demás no son capaces de ver. De repente, una ráfaga de balas golpearon mi espalda. Esos pedazos de metal me hicieron cosquillas, ni siquiera pudieron atravesar mi piel. Pero cuando vi el rostro de la mujer, sabía que algo estaba mal. Sus lágrimas brotaban como una fuente. Vi que su pierna sangraba y supe que una bala la había impactado.

-¡Maldición! ¡Son unos estúpidoooooss!- Grite con toda la furia que podía soportar. Sin soltar a la mujer, extendí un brazo y solté una ráfaga de esferas de energía contra ellos. Quienes recibieron impactos estaban muertos. Volví la vista hacia la mujer y me afectó profundamente su dolor. La cargué con ambos brazos otra vez, llevándola hasta donde estaba su padre. La mujer apenas abría los ojos para verme.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Estoy muy cansada. Ya no siento la herida en mi pierna.- Dijo. Pero yo veía que no paraba de sangrar.

-Que la atiendan doctor. Voy a encargarme de esos insectos.

-No… Vegeta. Nosotros… ellos… (tosió) Son seres humanos, como yo. Los humanos no asesinamos…

-¿Esos imbéciles casi te matan y tú eres capaz de sentir piedad? ¿Acaso eres idiota?- Le dije muy molesto.

-La ley y la justicia se encargarán de ellos. Yo estoy viva. Me repondré en unos días. La investigación de mi padre está a salvo. No tiene caso…

-¡No seas estúpida mujer! ¡No soy como tú- Le dije enfurecido, pero no hacia ella, sino a lo imbéciles que se la habían llevado. En el fondo, yo me sentía más culpable que ellos. Si yo hubiera estado en la casa, habrían tenido que matarme antes de poder llevársela. Era mi culpa.

-Por favor… no lo hagas. Promételo.

No pude contestar. Renegué y me crucé de brazos. No podía comprender la actitud de la mujer. Cuando se la llevaron de regreso a la Corporación para ser atendida, me olvidé de todo lo que me dijo. ¿Cómo podría perdonar por las horas de angustia que pasé debido a esas sabandijas?

-Es hora de que tenga algo de diversión- Sonreí. –Bueno, primero algo de calentamiento- Pensé.

Hice explotar todas las naves para evitar que escaparan. Incluso destrocé las que ya habían volado y la gente dentro de ellas murió. La única que dejé escapar fue la de los científicos.

Estando en campo abierto comencé a cazar a todos los soldados. Estaban aterrados, pues ya se habían percatado de mi fuerza, y de que era imposible vencerme con sus inútiles armas. Uno por uno los perseguí para hacerles pagar los momentos de angustia que pasé. Los maté a placer, como en los viejos tiempos, e incluso torturé a algunos hasta hacerlos implorar por su vida, para después destrozarlos.

Cuando terminé en el campo, volé a toda velocidad para alcanzar la nave donde iban los científicos. Cuando la encontré, me coloqué frente a ella y pude ver el rostro de horror de los capitanes. Detuve la nave en el aire de golpe y empleé mi fuerza para bajarla a la tierra. Destrocé la compuerta y comencé a buscar y matar a todas las personas que había dentro. No me percaté de que una mujer salió de la nave a escondidas, pero la vi correr hacia el bosque a través de la ventana de los capitanes cuando terminé de destrozarlos. Quebré las ventanas liberando mi energía y salí de la nave. La pobre ilusa volteaba hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que yo no la siguiera, sin pensar que yo ya estaba frente a ella. Estaba muerta de miedo cuando me vio, y eso me satisfizo enormemente.

-¡No! Por favor, yo no tengo nada que ver en todo esto… A… a mí me obligaron y….- Decía la mujer temblorosa.

Enseguida reconocí su voz. Era la mujer con quien hablé en el teléfono.

-¿Por qué tan temblorosa? ¿No dijiste que mi voz era muy varonil? Estabas muy segura de que podías burlarte de mí a tus anchas – Le dije maliciosamente. Por la expresión en su cara, supe que ella también ya me había reconocido.

-¡No! ¡Yo no quería! Perdóname…- Imploró la mujer.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que te retorcería el cuello si no me decías dónde estaba la mujer? No debiste retarme. Bulma no es una mujer a la que puedan tocar o dañar. No mientras yo esté aquí- Le dije furioso.

-¡Por favor! Perdóname. Haré lo que quieras para que olvides todo esto- Me dijo desesperada.

-¿Lo que quiera?- Pregunté curioso.

Ella sonrió. Se levantó lentamente y se quitó la bata. Comenzó a quitarse prenda por prenda hasta que quedó en ropa interior.

-Sé que podemos llegar a un acuerdo- Me dijo.

Me acerqué a ella y rocé su cara con mis dedos, que bajaron lentamente acariciando su cuello. La mujer estaba sonriendo cuando de repente sintió que aprisioné con una sola mano su pequeño cuello.

-Prefiero morir que tocar a un gusano asqueroso como tú. Nunca debiste poner en peligro la vida de Bulma- Le dije fúrico. Su rostro cambió y ahora estaba aterrorizada.

-No me mates… ¡por favor! ¡No quiero morir!- Rogó.

-Debiste pensarlo antes- Le dije por última vez, antes de retorcer el cuello y despojarla de su vida.

**P.V. Bulma**

Al día siguiente del secuestro, estaba en reposo en el hospital. Estaba aburrida y encendí el televisor. Comencé a cambiar los canales hasta que uno me llamó la atención. Se veían imágenes del lugar donde habíamos estado el día anterior, donde fue el "intercambio". Habían reporteros.

"…_65 soldados muertos… mutilaciones… explosiones… había un grupo de científicos asesinados en la nave… encontraron cerca a una mujer perteneciente al grupo de científicos… tenía el cuello destrozado…"_

-No puede ser… - Dije. Estaba pasmada, impresionada, horrorizada. Mis secuestradores y sus secuaces habían sido asesinados en formas terribles. Y aunque al principio quise negarlo, yo sabía bien quien era el responsable. ¿Qué estaba pensando? El nunca iba a cambiar, no podía negar su naturaleza asesina y cruel. Los había matado… los mató a todos sin piedad. ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Qué haré?- Pensé horrorizada.

Próximo Capítulo: "Peligrosa Obsesión"


End file.
